Noir & Blanc
by santiO
Summary: They are both secret agents at Her Majesty's service. They both have some loose ends to tie. They both have a mission to complete. One is a young girl named Cammy White. The other, an old man named Charles Jackson. And they both share a lot more.


Author's note: What happens when you mix a rookie fanfic writer from Argentina with years of playing Street Fighter and a newly-found love for Noir films and literature? This. Have fun.

Part 1 - One goddamn lonely life

It may be the worst hotel in all of London, but I don't care. It's way better than most of the barracks I've had the unusual pleasure to stay in. I get up from my bed and open my fridge. Coke, scotch, it's all here. I take out a glass and fill it with whisky, but before I am able to start drinking, I hear something. Footsteps, climbing the stairs. Damn, I hate to be interrupted. I get my handgun. I stand next to the door as the footsteps get closer. They stop and I ready my gun. Wait. Let me hear the "Click" of the machinegun. I hope the bastard didn't bring anything less. If this guy is indeed a hitman, then he can't have brought anything smaller. If he is going to try to kill me with a pistol or a shotgun, then this is an insult.  
But nothing happens. Then he knocks on my door. Two taps, stop, three quick taps, stop, two slow taps. It's a code, an old one, a military one. Then a soft voice whispers. "Twister". Hell, it's him. "Hurricane", I answer. Then I unlock the door and let him in.  
Just what I thought, good old commander Price, wearing his uniform under his coat. He just can't hide it. His pride, I mean.  
-Well, that's nice of you- He looks at my gun-. Was that intended for me?  
-No way, sir. I do have a few officers in my black list, but you're not in it- I put down the handgun.  
He is one good officer. Most of the lads in the higher ranks only care for themselves and got to where they are through their dad, or their uncle. He got to where he is the only way I believe to be the right. He spilled his blood more than once, and I was there to see it.  
-Well, I know that you've been living quite well this last years..- Oh god, I see it coming. Here he goes-, but we have an assignment for you.  
Sometimes, I wish officers came into my house only to say hello or to bring me presents, but I've had three officer visits this year, and they have all been assignments.  
-I suppose I don't have much of a choice, do I?- Damn, I KNOW I don't have a choice.  
-No, not really. It is going to be a joint operation with another squad. Don't worry, they are an English team- Read my mind, boss. I hate working with foreigners, like those Yankee cowboys, the Delta Force. I only feel comfortable with fine English soldiers, like the SAS. Those are some real good lads-. They are an elite group inside MI5, codenamed Delta Red. Maybe you've heard of it.  
-Wait a second, that's old man Wolfman's team! Of course I've bloody heard of it. I worked with them a few years ago.  
-You seem to know them well.  
-Not well enough to remember their names. I only worked with Wolfman, and I met his team through photographs and tales he used to tell me. I remember a girl with a long blonde hair and a huge knife, and an enormous guy with a metal eye, or something like that.  
-Well, they received a new member a few years ago. A british girl named Cammy White- He sticks his hand inside one of his pockets, takes out a small photograph and shows it to me. I see a girl with long blonde pigtails and blue eyes. She's really young. I mean, she can't be over 18 and they hope her to be a soldier? Times have changed, I say to myself.  
-Are you sure? She looks much too young to me- Still, she is very beautiful. She looks like the kind of girl I'd like to get thrown into a cell with.  
-Well, she may not look like it, but she's one of the best soldiers Wolfmans' squad has ever had. She excels at CQC situations.  
-Just like the rest of the team, right?  
-Exactly- Great. A 17 or 16 year-old girl with a love for kicks and punches. Certainly not my kind. Of approach, I mean-. You know, she infiltrated the Street Fighter Tournament a few years ago, looking for someone.  
-Get to the point, what is the mission?  
-I was getting there. She was looking for the head of the Criminal Organization Shadowloo- Former criminal organization. They blew up in smoke a few years. He knows it and I know it.  
-So what, didn't they blow up long time ago-  
-Yes, they did. But at 2215 yesterday, MI5 headquarters received an anonymous recording of somebody, allegedly the new head of Shadowloo, saying that Shadowloo was back, and that this time there would be no human that could stop them- Creepy. If they gave me a pound every time I heard somebody say that and end up dead, I wouldn't be living in this cheap hotel-. Now, here's the situation: intelligence reports that they are in desperate need for funds, and that they are getting ready to begin a series of attacks on a number of money sources. They have already attacked an armored car in Manchester- Wow, congratulations for discovering America. I wonder how many scientists and expert detectives were needed to reach that conclusion, "They are in desperate need for funds.  
-So, why do you need me?  
-We needed an expert on dealing with terrorists, and I recommended you. Your mission is to find where will they strike, and wreck their plans with help from Delta Red.  
I reach for my glass. People think that being a secret agent is cool, like James Bond or something like that. They think that it's all fun and shooting, and that in the end you always save the girl and you end up in bed with that girl, after saving the world of course. In real life, there's never a girl. And if there is, they are too terrified to fall in love. Special agents never get a girl. If we do, is just to get a good vantage point from her flat. Bluntly, is one goddamn lonely life.  
-Alright, is simple. The lads are going to need money to start their little new organization, right? Do you have a list of all the trains, or airplanes or any kind of vehicle that will be transporting a large sum of money, or a rich man, this week? -I don't think it carefully. I've fought enough of these idiots. Enough to predict their next move without a single thought. Experience is the only way to swiftly respond to this threats-. Let's see, is there any ambassador or millionaire travelling by boat or train-  
-Well, err- He takes his time. Looks like I surprised him a bit. He takes out a small black cellphone and makes a call. Probably to HQ. He talks over the phone for five minutes, hangs up and stares at me with a surprised expresion.  
-Well?  
-There is a train leaving London to Manchester in two days. The spanish ambassador is going to be there.  
-Good enough. An ambassador is better than a rich guy, because all the eyes of their countries are on them. We got our target. I'll be there. Call Delta Red and tell them to send their agent. We'll meet inside the train.  
-Hey, aren't you gonna listen to my idea? I think that we should secure the whole train with some guards and make sure to get them.  
-Now you listen to me. I know what you mean. Some guards are half of the bloody English Army for you guys. What makes you think that a hundred disperse guards will make more damage that two well-placed, expert agents? Now you're thinking like a North American- He stops for a while. He doesn't seem to know if I'm insulting him or giving him advice.  
-Alright, I'll call Colonel Wolfman and make sure that he understands the plan- He stops for a moment. He is thinking carefully about his next word-. I was sure you'd figure it out. We'll send you a message with the train's schedule and Wolfman's decision. But before I leave, may I have some of that scotch?- He IS human, after all. I fill a glass for him.  
-Here. Hope you like it- He hesitates and looks carefully at the glass-. I told you that you weren't in my black list. Don't worry, there's no poison in it- He glances at me with a smile and starts drinking-. And if there was any, you couldn't tell just by looking at it.  
He finishes his drink and walks towards the door. We say goodbye, and then he is gone. I look out the window. He gets in his car and dissapears into the cold, London mist. And I'm alone. I look at my room. Nothing has changed since he first entered through that door. Nothing but me. I have that feeling yet again, and something tells me that it won't go away easily. When I am not in an assignment, it feels like hell. I get up every morning, whithout knowing why am I alive and breeding. But I have an objective now, and everything is clear. I know exactly why I live, breed and pull triggers. I can't deny it. There's no escape from the missions. And I don't even bother looking for one.

Part 2 - A real Gentleman

Darn, he is ten minutes late. I look at my watch. 15:27. Hell, he should've been here a long time ago. Damned agent, I hate it when I get to work with people like this. I understand why Colonel Wolfman ordered me to investigate this revival of Shadowloo, but why did he chose an outsider as my teammate?...Shadowloo, can't believe they are back. I thought they were gone for good.  
Hmm? Somebody is poking me. I turn around. There he is, over ten minutes late, my new partner. What does he have to say?  
-Hello, you must be Cammy, my contact. I am Charles Jackson, but you can call me Charlie- He tries to be friendly. Answer in kind, Cammy.  
-Well, Charlie, I've been waiting for ten minutes. What were you doing? You don't leave a dame waiting, not even for something like this.  
-Alright, huh...- He takes his time. He is really thinking his answer. I wonder what the truth is-. I don't like to make plans before the operation. I'd rather make them on the spot. I don't like maps and schematics, so I got here half an hour before, and checked the train personally. There are very few entrances from the outside, so I guess that the attackers will probably try to create their own. The best place to do it would be through the roof, so there is a chance that they will get here through a vehicle, probably an ATV of some kind, like those russian BMPs, you know? There is also a slight chance that there are already infiltrated agents, ready to call their boss when the perfect moment arrives.  
-Wow, you seem to know an awful lot about them. But how did you manage to piece all that together so fast?- Hell, this lad must be a robot of some kind! How can a human be so calculating?  
-Well, the truth is that I have got a few assignments like this on my record. You know, after a while, they get really easy to predict. But we should board now, shouldn't we?  
Then, the train starts whistling. He is right, we should board. We reach the train, show our passes and enter it. It starts running, and I realise that it is that one moment when you think "This is it. There's no turning back", just before any mission.  
As we walk around looking for our cabin, he opens all doors for me and lets me go in first, a real gentleman. Shortly after, we reach our cabin. After closing the door, he sits down with an "oof" and starts checking his weapons. He carries a Heckler und Koch MP5, a pair of Berettas M92Fs and a few grenades. He seems to like the 9mm caliber.  
-Let me remind you, Jackson, that this is a capture mission, not a "Search and Destroy" one. I hope you're not planning to kill anybody.  
-Guess what, no I'm not- He pulls out a magazine and shows me the bullets in it. They all have their jackets painted blue-. This bullet, and all of them, are what I call the "Jackson Special", rubber bullets that explode on impact, releasing a paralysing toxin into the receiver's body, effectively stopping them dead on their tracks for about an hour. It is one great poison, so don't worry, it's a great gadget- Quite an invention indeed-. You know, I don't think you're carrying any gun. I have an extra Beretta, if you want it- How kind of him. It is strange how differently a normal girl and a girl in my position see as "Kind.  
-That's nice of you, but no thanks, I'd rather use only my body. But it would be really kind of you to provide me with covering fire while I fight our enemy.  
-Yeah, I know. I heard you like close-combat. Anyway, I am going to take a nap- What did he just say?  
-Excuse me, what?  
-A nap, sleep, rest. Please, be a love, and wake me up when gunfire starts and hostages scream.  
He lays down on his seat and closes his eyes. This is unbelievable! I thought that I was going to work with a serious, dedicated agent. But this is incredible! Wolfman, what kind of lazy half English and half yank have you brought me? I am not sure if I would like him to cover my back.  
No, no, don't think about that. I know Wolfman. If he trusts him, I'll trust him too. His judgement can't be wrong. It can't. Hell, I might as well train a little bit, just to ease tensions.

Part 3 - The task at hand

Can't a man get a little sleep here? Great, first this girl is kicking the wall, and now some guys are approaching through the hallway. She sure looks beautiful on that strange swimsuit of hers, and her legs are very nice also. To think that I couldn't see them with that red coat on. It is almost a crime not to show those legs on public. Sad that you only get to see them if you're Delta Red, or if you're going to get your butt kicked.  
Well, no time to think. Get up, smoothly. Those guys out there are reading their guns. I better act fast. Get the MP5, load it. The supressor is on, good. She has just noticed you. If she noticed you just now, then the two idiots outside the door probably haven't heard a thing.  
-Jackson, what is it?  
-Shh, quiet- Yes, quiet. They knock on the door. I do a signal with my hand, is the "danger" one. Cammy gets it and nods with her head. Man, she's got a nice hair. Alright, let's return to the task at hand.  
-Mister, could you open the door? We need to check something in the cabin- They can't fool me. We both hear the "Click" from their guns. It's time.  
-I'll be right out- I shoot them through the door. The supressor does its job well, nobody hears the bullet. The only sound is one body falling. I open the door and she jumps on the second thug. Ough, that kick must have hurt.  
Quick, get them in. Check the hallway. Nobody saw anything, right? Of course not, that couldn't have been cleaner. Alright, all safe. Tie them up. Done.  
-Great, they know we are here.  
-But how? I mean, we didn't blow our cover yet- Yeah, she's right.  
-There is only one logical explanation. Someone must have recognized either you or me. I wonder who- They can't have recognized me, I rarely show my face. They must know her. Somebody must have told them-. Did you see any suspicious man outside?  
-No, not at all- She looks confused a little, but there is no fear on her eyes. Good, I don't want any panic attacks.  
-Anyway, if they attacked us, then the strike on the ambassador must be about to begin. Quick, check the windows.  
-Alright- Let's see, nothing but plants and plains. Wait, what the? -I see them! There, down that small hill, seven o' clock!- There he is! Just what I thought, a fast strike BMP-2, russian. Alright, let's get ready. Get your guns, is time to turn some well-thought evil plans into full disasters.  
-Alright, we need to get up to the roof. Get your gear, we move- I get my MP5, holster my Berettas and get a few grenades. She takes little time to ready her gear, mainly because she has none-. Remember, there may be some more agents, so we need to be on our toes. Be ready for anything.  
-Perfect. Let's move, you're on point- OK, let's roll. Open the door. Hallway's clean. Move from cover to cover. Look for exits. Follow me, Cammy. I check the windows from time to time. The ATV is getting closer. It's only one, there can't be more than 14 or 15 thugs in it. Move on. The end of the hallway is near. A door there leads to the car's joints. There are a few stairs there. We reach the door. I open it. I start climbing the stairs and stop halfway. -What is it, Jackson? Get bloody moving!- She's impatient.  
-Shh, wait until they get close. We need to wait until they reach the train's roof. If we don't, then it might be a little hard for you to beat them up, when they are riding in an ATV about a hundred metres away.  
She doesn't say a word, but I can see she accepts the plan. I like this girl, she can really see when someone has a better plan than hers, but I think she will tell me if I screw up. Good.  
They are getting close. Fifty metres. Closer, closer. Get close, idiots. Come on, come on. That's it! One's in, the next follows shortly. Eight of these lads reach the train. Now!  
I finish climbing the stairs and reach the roof. I point my gun. One of them is warned by the ATV's driver. They turn around. And I shoot.

Part 4 - He can't be human

He is quite a good shooter, firing short bursts for each soldier and taking them down one at a time. Some of them manage to return fire, and he ducks to avoid being hurted. He's no Rambo, thank god.  
-NOW CAMMY, GET THEM!- I jump over him and reach the roof. There are three guys in here. I kick one of them in the face and hit another in the stomach. The first falls to the ground and I kick him, throwing him to the other side of the car and making the third guy trip and fall. The second is still holding his belly when he looks up, just to receive my punch. Suddenly, I hear a loud sound and the whole car shakes. The guys in the ATV just launched a missile. They open a hole in the wall and start jumping in it. I am about to do the same when I remember about Charlie.  
-Jackson, are you there? They are getting in!- He's not responding. Hell, no time to think. I'll have to get in. I jump into the open car.  
He's already here, and he's shooting the four men that reached the car. Two are already down, and the other two fall quickly to an easy three kicks hit to their faces. The ATV sees all of this and a man comes out, holding an old RPD light machine gun.  
-Get Down!- He yells. Like I needed an order for that. I throw myself to the ground and listen to the machine gun fire what sounds like a thousand bullets. Did he get enough time to take cover? Is he alive? I turn around to see. He kicked a table and used it as shield. A smart lad, isn't he? Shortly after, the ATV's crew start reloading and I hear the faint sound of the supressed MP5. The vehicle turns around and speeds away. I get up and take a look out of the train. Damn, they are too far away.  
He does nothing, he just reloads his gun and checks the bodies, all with a grin on his face. I have a few questions for this guy.  
-Jackson, what happened out there? You magically vanished and suddenly showed up in the train. What did you do? And where's the ambassador? And why are you so bloody happy-  
-Well, let me answer that in order. First, I used the distraction you provided to reach the hole in the car. I reached it easily by clinging to the side of the car and jumping into the open hole- Sounds like a move out of a videogame-. The ambassador is totally safe. Remember what I said about making plans on the spot? Well, knowing that they might try to strike the ambassador's car directly, I met him and told him to be at the dining car at 1650. It's 1710, so he must be waiting for a girl that he was supposed to meet there twenty minutes ago. -Wait, how did you know they were going to attack at 1658? One mistake and this whole mission could have gone down the drain!  
-Easy. You might have noticed that at 1645 we entered a tunnel. At 1720 we are going to pass another one, so the small section between tunnels was the best choice, since there are problems with satellites there. See, the ambassador is monitored by satellites, thanks to microchips and other technologies, but when the train passed the tunnel, it needed a few minutes to relocate the ambassador. Adding the time between tunnels, and the time between the second tunnel and the satellite's relocation, the terrorists would have had plenty of time to kidnap him and use an EMP to cripple his microchip.  
Bloody hell! I am talking to the Sherlock Holmes of the Special Forces! That was amazing! He can't be human, not at all!  
-And the reason why I am so happy is because we have prisioners, and with the proper "asking", we can drain them of any information we require.  
-Well, nice moves, Jackson. Now, let's go back to the cabin. I really need to rest- And sounds like you could use a huge piece of ice for your head, after all that brainwork.  
-You can call me Charlie, no problem. Ohh, yes, there's a slight problem.  
-Huh? What is it?  
-Well, remember how I told the ambassador that he was going to meet a beautiful girl? Well, I needed a photo to convince him and, well.  
-What is it?  
-I only had a photo of you. You have a date with the Spanish ambassador, and you're running late.

Part 5 - Hard puncher

It's been four weeks since the incident with the spanish ambassador, and we only got a handful of clues from the prisioners, nothing that can be of any use. Those lads were probably mercenaries, so they weren't of much use. But a month has passed, and we finally got a lead on the case. Some Shadowloo officer was caught in a London pub, and we managed to extract some information from him. Foolish of him, he got recognized so easily. It's another proof of the all-powerful forces of coincidence. He was drunk and yelling very loud about being a part of a criminal organization. Coincidence made a junior officer from MI5 be in that very same pub. He heard him making a bloody racket about a "train fiasco", in the drunkard's own words. I'm sure that he awoke in the middle of MI5's Headquarters with a horrible hangover. I took care of interrogating the poor man. Of course, after the hangover.  
I smile when I think about that particular interrogation session. I didn't hurt him in any way, after all, I am not a sadist. All I did was talk to the man. It just took me five minutes alone with that fellow, and he told me everything he knew. It's all about how you ask them, not how much you pistol-whip them.  
There is going to be some meeting between the new Shadowloo officers, and the former soldiers and bodyguards. Even if we don't manage to completely destroy them, there are a few interesting names in the "Old Veterans" list. Some of them have reached the fifty most wanted of Interpol. If we can get them all in one shot, then the high command will be happy. And if they are happy, we are happy. Allegedly.  
Now, it's six o' clock, and I am waiting for Cammy to show up. Huh, hope she isn't still mad about what I did back in the train. Heard she had a hard time with the ambassador. And now, I can say by experience that she can be quite a hard puncher. My jaw still remembers the pain. And other parts of my body as well.  
Outside, a car stops by my house. I look outside the window. It's a cab. The door opens and then, she comes out of the car. I close the windows and head for the door. The front door opens and shortly, I hear footsteps climbing the stairs. She hardly makes a sound, and reaches the end of the stairs quickly. This girl is really smooth. Before she knocks on my door, I open it and let her in.  
-Come on in, Cammy. Hope you like it- Is she still angry?  
-Well, thanks, Jackson- She doesn't look angry, just a little bit cold. Good. I never thought she could be the resentful kind of woman. She takes a look around the room-. It's a nice little place, but don't you think that there is a lack of personal decoration? I mean, there is nothing that says "Charles Jackson" here.  
-Oh, you mean something like this?- I press the red button under my table and a section of the wall opens, revealing my weapons locker. -Well, something like that is good enough- She looks at the guns carefully. That guns locker is possibly the only place in this bloody room that is neat and clean-. Alright, let's take care of that later. Now, let's get to work. Have you been informed of the meeting?  
-Of course, and the location is perfect.  
-Perfect?- Her face shows curiosity-. Why?  
-Well, the meeting will take place in a warehouse, and there is a friend of mine living near. Unless you don't like it, I think that we should stay there a night until the meeting starts, and then we strike. That flat has an unique vantage point: from there, we can see the entire warehouse. There is no place to hide.  
-And this friend of yours, can we trust him?- If she knew me better, she would know that I don't have any half-trusts. Either I trust someone a hundred percent, or I don't trust them at all. It's the only way to survive on this line of work.  
-Of course you can trust him, he is one of the most bright, smart and honorable men I have ever met. There is no room for the words "Lie" and "Betrayal" in his dictionary.  
-Alright, then when do we move?  
-In fact, I was thinking we could move in tonight.  
-Huh, why?  
-The meeting is going to take place the day after tomorrow, in case you didn't know, so I think that we should move now and check the warehouse, if that's OK with you.  
-If it's OK with you, then I don't have any problems with it. But we will get a bed, right?  
-He always has a bed reserved for me, don't worry.  
-That sounds a little weird- A little? Most people say that he is either a stalker, or that he is in love with me.  
-Nothing to worry about, I have worked with him before.  
-Alright, when do we move?  
-In two hours, so get some rest before. There's the bed- I point to my room. Oh, she looks a bit nervous. Bad choice of words, Charlie. Hell, that sounded like you were eager to get her to bed. Say something- Nothing to worry about, I'll take a rest in the sofa here.  
-Well, thanks. I think I'll get a nap- She takes out her coat and I get it and hang it in the wall. He goes into the room and starts closing the door-. Tell me, what's your friend's name? You didn't say- I take out a bottle and fill my glass.  
-His name? It's Nigel Robins.  
-Is he English?  
-Yes, he is. Now, go to sleep. Little girls like you need to rest a lot- I drink half of my glass.  
-Hmph, all righ.- She smiles a little, and her eyes look at me like saying "Don't you ever call me that again or I will kick you so hard that you're going to be the first man to set foot on Jupiter", or something like that. She closes the door and falls on my bed. She must be tired. I drink what's left in my glass and sit down. Outside, the rain is starting to fall. It's going to be a long night.

Part 6 - Forged on a trench

Hmm...ahh...ehh?...What, already?...Awwwwwww...The first thing I listen to is Charlie's voice waking me up.  
-Yes, it's time. I'm sorry I can't give you five more minutes or something like that. Just be thankful I didn't set up my alarm watch, it's really annoying- I get up and he hands me my coat. I still feel a little sleepy.  
-Annoying?  
-Yes. The alarm is a bit too loud. Now, let's get moving- I walk out of the room and he offers me something to drink before we leave. I drink a little bit of coke and follow him outside. He locks the door and we walk down the stairs.  
-So tell me, Jackson, does he know we're coming?  
-I called him an hour ago, so he must have everything set up by now. Don't worry, trust me. You still haven't seen me make a bad choice- He's right, but I am sure that he must have taken one or two wrong turns in the past. We all have.  
We reach the garage. Outside, the rain keeps falling. I wonder which of these vehicles is his car. Is it that Honda Civic there? No, looks like it wasn't. Maybe that Ford...No, neither. Finally, we reach a blue Mini Cooper.  
-Here it is. This is my baby.  
-This is your car?  
-What, you don't like it?  
-No, I like it. I like English cars, and this Mini seems to be in perfect condition. Do you use it often?- I just expected something more modern, I guess.  
-Believe me, I love this car- He opens the door for me and lets me in-. It's a classic, and I use it a lot- He enters the driver's seat and turns the car on. We leave the garage and enter the London night. It's really cold outside. He drives a bit fast, right in the speed limit. He is barely repressing his need for speed. I wonder if he is a good getaway driver.  
-But when did you buy this car?  
-Well, I bought it a long time ago, with my friend Nigel. He has another one, but his Mini is white- He stops talking for a second and then speaks with a low voice-. Is there something you want to ask me?  
-In fact, yes- I stop for a while, letting him get ready for what I'm about to ask. The idea came to me in a dream-. Why did you retire from active duty? Why are you living in a flat? Weren't you a regular soldier?- His face shows a little tension, but his eyes look like he's eager to talk about it with someone.  
-Well, it's not like in the movies were the anti-hero leaves the job after one bad mission, or something like that. I used to be a squad leader, and I was very close to those guys. You know, it's that kind of friendship that is only forged on a trench, with artillery exploding everywhere- His eyes now seem lost. He isn't here at all, he's back there, inside a trench, with his fellow friends, waging war against the enemy-. Of course, we weren't precisely a well-known squad. We were more like an urban legend amongst our barracks. Secret operations, covert strikes, smash-and-grab missions, demolitions, and everything like that. Hell, this is starting to sound like a bloody curriculum- Indeed.  
-And this squad of yours had a name?  
-In fact, it didn't have an official name, since we didn't wear any shoulder marks or numbers. To our fellow soldiers, we were either the "Hidden Avengers" or the "Grim Destroyers". The truth is that those names were created by them, because we didn't tell anyone our real callnames.  
-Can you tell me?  
He stops the car and stares at me with his deep brown eyes. For a moment, I thought his eyes were black. Is he angry? Good god, say something. Is he going to dump me here? What is he going to do?  
-We have arrived.  
-Huh?- I look out the window and see a medium-sized building, not too tall and not too short. The walls are gray and the windows are all closed, except a few ones-. Is this the place?  
-Yeah, let's go- He opens his door and exits the car, and I do the same shortly after. The rain falls on us as we approach the big wooden door. He hits the door a few times and it opens. An old lady opened the door for us, and now she closes it and whispers something to Jackson. Odd, what are they talking about?  
He points me to the staircase and tells me that his friend's flat is in the 9th floor.  
-Shouldn't we use the elevator?  
-Nonsense. Come on, let's have a little race.  
We rush up the stairs. By the time I reach the 9th floor, he is four steps behind me. We reach the floor and he stops for a while, catching his breath.  
-Ha ha ha. You're one good runner, you know?- We approach the door and he rings the bell. He turns and starts talking to me in a soft voice. -Alright, let me tell you a few things: Nigel may seem a bit weird at first, but he has a heart of gold and nerves of steel. It is usually at this point that many operations end, because my contact meets him and after a few bad jokes about his appearence and likes, Nigel gets angry and kicks me and my partner out of his flat. He is my best friend, and the world has yet to see the day that his door is closed for me- Wow, he really likes him.  
-Don't worry, Jackson, I respect people, so long as they respect me.  
-You shouldn't worry about that either- He says that last part in a strange tone, almost sarcastic.  
Suddenly, we hear a voice coming from the flat.  
-Who's there?  
-Guess who! It's me, Charlie Jackson! And I bring some visitors!- The door opens and suddenly there's a man, probably in his mid-thirties, staring at us. He is a little thin and wears glasses and short hair.  
-I hope you didn't bring that nasty yankee idiot again. You know I hate that guy!- He moves a little and looks at me-. A girl. Charlie, how many times do I have to tell you?- Jackson starts to move his hands and answer "yes yes" to everything his friend says-. This is no hotel for you to bring your girlfriends. Covert strikes, yes. Scouting, OK. But this is no hotel- Jackson stops him.  
-Yeah, I know. But look who I brought you.  
Is he supposed to recognize me? Jackson makes me a sign with his head, and I take off my coat. Suddenly, Nigel's jaw drops. He seems to have recognized me.  
-Cam...cam...- He turns to Jackson, and his friend nods-. CAMMY! CAMMY WHITE! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! How did you...what did you...why do you...- He starts turning and looking at me and Charlie with confused faces-. But, but, where are my manners? Please, do come in!  
-Well, thank you- As I enter his apartment, I hear them muttering a few words. I look around the living room. There is a TV, a wooden table, a few videogame consoles, lots of different posters, a chess game, all very clean and neat. He enters in a hurry, with Jackson following him.  
-Ehh, ehh. Here, let me take your coat- He takes it and hungs it-. Err, would you like something to eat or anything?- He is really nervous. Why does he know me? And why is he so hurried?  
-Well, I would love a little something. But please, calm down. Now, how do you know my name?- No. Wait a minute. Is he a spy? Can he be a secret agent? He goes into the kitchen and returns shortly.  
-Sorry, I was making some chicken. Ehh, your name, yes- He is nervous, very nervous. He can't be a spy. But he could be acting. If he is, this is one very good performance-. Where do I start? Well, do you remember a few years ago, when you entered that Street Fighter tournament-  
-Of course I remember it.  
-Well, I saw you fighting once, here in Britain, and I, well, I became your number one fan- Huh? Number one? Fan?-. You could say that I fell in love with you- Suddenly, Jackson starts laughing loudly-. Charlie, stop laughing, bloody hell! You helped me get all those tapes!- Tapes?  
I walk to the VCR and find a lot of black video boxes. They are all labelled, with names like "Cammy vs Sagat", "Cammy vs Ryu", "Cammy vs Ken". Good God, this lad has recorded every fight! This is just getting wierder and wierder.  
-Well, I suppose you're feeling a litle uncomfortable right now, don't you?- He says, with a warm smile-. That's no surprise to me, everybody feels the same when they get here. Ask Charlie- He looks at me and nods. Nigel drops on a chair and reaches for a bottle and glass.  
-No, in fact.  
-Huh?  
-In fact I kind of like it- Charles and Nigel both stare at me in amazement-. Why? Did you think I was just another girl, who gets all bloody embarrased and ashamed at everything? And besides..- I look around the room-. This place is neater than Jackson's dirty little flat They both laugh loudly for about a minute. When they stop, Charles talks first.  
-I have the feeling that you're going to have a good time here...

Part 7 - Something off the chain

Who could have known that this girl would turn up to be such a good woman? Well, I think Nigel is pleased. He gets up and approaches Cammy.  
-So, do you like it?  
-Yes, it's a very good place- She seems to like it a lot.  
-Well, let's give you a tour, shall we? Charlie, please follow us- He walks around the house with Cammy near. They walk around the living room, with Nigel explaining everything they see. The consoles, the chess game, everything. Cammy looks like a little girl, running around and overflowing with curiosity. Then they reach the three doors. This is the point where most people run away screaming in fear.  
-Now, I am a big fan of a lot of things, so I have this three rooms where I keep all of my stuff, like model kits and everything. Well, let's check out door number one, shall we?  
-OK, let's see.  
They enter the room. It's all decorated to look like the bridge of the Starship Enterprise-D, from Star Trek The New Generation. Except, of course, the model kits hanging from the roof. The captain's chair is in the middle, with a closet and a bed hidden in a side. She looks a bit surprised, but she suddenly smiles.  
-Woooow, this place is beautiful! Look at this chair!- She runs around the room looking everywhere and touching everything. Nigel and I look at each other and laugh-. But where did you get all the money to make this room?  
-Ahh, a lot of different places. Most of it is the money I get every time my lad Charlie-Boy uses this flat in a mission.  
-Charlie-boy?- She giggles a little. She's sooooo cute when she smiles. And looks like Nigel is thinking the same thing. He's almost drooling-. But this room is beautiful.  
-And wait until you see the TV- He sits in the chair and presses a button. A huge screen appears, simulating the ship's main screen. It's fun to see the unusual ways of how the military's money is spent-. This chair controls everything in this room, and from this screen I can see all of the Star Trek series, movies and, thanks to special sounds and screens, I can even get be Captain! For example- He presses a few more buttons. Cammy stares at everything with an amazed face.  
Then a computer voice says "Warning, Romulan Warbird decloaking". Romulan Warbird, heh. He never gets tired of that episode- Now, check this out. cof cof Computer, on screen- The screen shows a huge 3-D image of a starship. The computer speaks again "The Warbird is powering up their weapons"-. Raise shields and fire all phasers. Divert all auxiliary power to forward shields- He presses a button and the screen shuts down-. Do you like it? There are microphones in the walls, ready to receive my voice orders.  
-Amazing- She answers-. It's great, but how did you get it?  
-That's my fault- I say, interrupting Nigel when he was just about to talk-. That technology was designed for a navy warship simulator, and after a mission, he told me that he wanted one of this as a payment for his help. He then converted it into a Starfleet simulator.  
-Yeah, and it was worth risking your bloody life for it!- Nigel says, and Cammy giggles a little more.  
-Really, this is so fun. I don't understand how someone couldn't like it- Incredible, she hasn't used the "G" word yet.  
-Well, you know, people get scared at my level of geekdom, and they have two options. A, they run away, or B, they start insulting me. Either way, I throw them to the street. There's no reason to respect someone who doesn't deserve it- He says that with a strong, defiant voice.  
-I agree completely- She says. She is really getting along with Nigel. We exit the room and walk to the second door-. I'm eager to know what you have behind this door now- Her face sure shows her emotions.  
Wait a minute, what time is it? I look at my wristwatch. 11:30. I better get moving and working, or we'll be here all night.  
-Well mates, I have to start working. Nigel, could you send me dinner to the rooftop?  
-Alright Charlie, don't worry.  
-Well Cammy, when you're done, head for the rooftop. I'll be waiting.  
-OK Jackson, I'll join you in just a few minutes- She's not even listening to me.  
I get my bag and head out of the flat. I enter the elevator and press the last button. Man, I couldn't have guessed that she would like Nigel's place so much. But well, it's really something off the chain. Cammy, I mean. I reach the rooftop. Great, the rain has stopped. I don't like to play "Guardian of the night" when it's raining. I open my bag and get my gun ready. A Steyr Scout sniper rifle, silenced. I mount the rifle and lay down. Through the sights, I see the warehouse. I hate warehouses, they are such a cliche. Where are the people who are supposed to take care of this places? Lazy bastards, that's the reason why so many bad guys meet at this kind of places.  
I take out a sheet of paper and begin drawing a map of the place. From here, I can see four ways of entering the building. Ventilation shaft, a real classic. The main door? I would need a truck to break it open. There is also a backdoor, and of course, there is always the windows. I finish my drawing and lay there, whithout moving, for a while.  
All in all, I am enjoying this. It feels like the good old days, except, of course, that I had five more guys to speak with while we waited for "Anonymous Evil-Doer" to show up. And that I didn't team up with a girl. I kind of miss those times.

Part 8 - Painful memories

I am racing up the stairs at full speed. Damn it, Jackson must be real angry. And hungry. It's 0132 and he still hasn't ate dinner. When I left, Nigel was reading dinner. When I reach the rooftop, my leg muscles are almost crying. I catch my breath and reach the roof.  
Now, where is he? I look around, looking for him. In a corner, hiding under what looks like a black carpet, is Charles Jackson, looking through a sniper rifle. I approach carefully, whithout making too much noise. I reach his spot and lay down besides him.  
-Charlie? Charlie, are you angry?- I get no answer. Looks like he is angry-. Hehe, Charlie, come on, talk to me- But he remains quiet. Hmph, how rude. At least speak a little.  
I push him a few times and he starts making strange noises. I get close to hear a little more, and suddenly, it all makes sense. He's sleeping. And he snores. I turn him around strongly. He also sleeps with his mouth open. How cute. He wiggles a little and his arms start dancing in the air. Is he having a nightmare? Poor man, he must have gone through a lot of hard things.  
We are similar in that sense. The only difference is that he remembers everything he did. I wish I could remember...But, after a life as Charlie's, I wonder if remembering would be any good. Maybe, maybe my past is horrible. Maybe I have murdered many people. Will the truth feel better? Will it set me free? Or will it drive me mad?  
Then, I feel something warm in my chest. It is one of Jackson's hands, which has just found my chest while moving through the air.  
-ARRRGHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!- He opens his eyes just in time to receive my kick. He rolls a bit more and wakes up in a lot of pain. After a bit grumbling and cursing, he lifts his head and looks at me.  
-Hullo there, Cammy. How are you doing?  
-I don't believe this!  
-What?  
-I came here and found you completely asleep! Is this how you "work?  
-No, this is how I rest. Now, this is how I work- He shows me a piece of paper with plans and schematics written on it-. Detailed drawings of all the entrances and infiltration methods of the warehouse. And just for your information, I wasn't even sleeping, I was totally awake- He says all with a proud face.  
-So you were conscious when you touched my breast?- The proud face vanished as quickly as it had appeared.  
-Ehh, touching you? What are you talking about? I don't know, I must have fallen asleep- Yeah sure, he must think I am stupid or something. He returns to his sniper spot and looks through the scope a bit more-. Anyway, I was thinking about how this felt like back in the seventies and eighties, when I was with my squad.  
-Yes, your squad. Hey, how was it called again?  
-We were the...hey, wait a minute- Hell, he didn't eat the bait. I was hoping to trick him into telling me-. That's classified information, my dear Cammy.  
-But what can you tell me about them?  
-Well, just about anything, but without names. No country names, no people's names and no squad names- He's smart.  
-But you told me that your squad was broken and you left active service. What happened?  
His eyes reveal a lost gaze, an effect triggered by a painful memory. He remembers everything perfectly, and it probably isn't a very nice thing to remember. After a few seconds, he starts talking.

Part 9 - Brothers in Arms

I don't think about it too much. One of the things that I really wish to avoid is to become one of those old crazy soldiers that only think about the past and end up in fetal position repeating "It was my fault, it was my fault" or things like that. I don't want my past to destroy my present. But from time to time, I remember that day. I do so because I don't want to forget. A free piece of advice: you must always try to live a balanced life, whithout reaching extremes. I don't want to live in the past, and I don't want to forget it either.  
It happened about eleven years ago, something like that, I'm not sure. Me and my squad were doing our job, taking out a terrorist group that was hiding in a jungle, near the border with a south-east asian country. You know, this is the point where I am supposed to say "It was a routine job, bla bla" like some kind of movie. I don't want to flatter, but with my squad, there was no such thing as "routine.  
South-east Asia is always a hard place to work at, not only because of the jungle and everything, but also because it's hard to do supply drops. Basically, we were alone. Just the way we liked it.  
The job wasn't too hard, just a bit of smash-and-grab attack, but whithout the "grab" part. I only had to empty two magazines, and we were returning to our pickup zone. The other problem with south-east Asia is that we can't have air support, because of international arrangements and everything. After the war, the people there became paranoid with everything that flies.  
Suddenly, we saw a bit of smoke coming from a clearing. I wanted to leave it alone, but my squad wanted to see what was happening, so I asked for permission to study the situation. Permission granted, of course. Now, it's important to notice that we were five soldiers in the squad, including me. As we approached the place, we heard some noises. We inmediatly crouched and started loading and reading our guns. We heard footsteps, but they were way too dim and muted. We could hardly hear them, but it was better than not hearing them at all. One of our ways of training was covering our eyes and living blind for a week, so our hearing was quite improved. Thank God. When they got closer, we aimed our weapons at the source of the sound and started firing. Silenced rifle shots were heard and suddenly, we heard a body fall. But it was one of ours.  
I ordered my squad to fall back and we ran to the smoke. It turned out to be a ruined village. The houses were burnt, the walls crumbled and the stench of death surrounded us. It was not a pretty sight. But we were proffesionals, so all of this was not repulsive. Not beautiful, but we didn't puke or anything. I could say that we were used to it. So we took cover in the ruins, dividing ourselves into two squads of two soldiers each, and prepared to meet our silent and deadly opponent. We heard footsteps again, and we started shooting. This time, we caught the bastard by surprise, and we heard that sometimes beautiful and sometimes terryfing sound of a dead body hitting the ground.  
The two lads in the other house began shouting things like "This one's for..." well, you don't expect me to tell you any names, do you?  
But then, the other house crumbled and fell on them. All I heard was their shouting and screaming, and when we left our cover point to help them, we saw our buddies burning to their deaths. There was nothing I could do, but watch. I shouldn't have watched. No, not because I was traumatized and now I wake up every morning sweating like a pig and shaking like a Rock'n'Roll dancer. I shouldn't have watched because I couldn't react fast when I saw a shadow get close to my partner. Suddenly, I saw him fall to the ground screaming and cursing. He had been cut by some kind of blade.  
I took cover yet again and tried to shoot at the shadow, but it was of no use. And then, my gun jammed. Can you imagine what it felt like? I was about to die, to join my brothers in arms in Heaven or Hell, all because of a poorly-made rifle. But I was not going without a fight. I pulled out my bayonet and fixed it in my gun's muzzle. Now, my rifle was at least of some use. So I saw this shadow approaching me, running at full speed with the only intention of cutting through my beautiful little neck. But I was faster.  
When he jumped, I reacted swiftly and evaded him. When he turned around, I hit his head with the butt of my gun, and he fell to the ground rolling. So I could finally take a good look at the little idiot who dared challenge me. But it wasn't what I expected.  
Dressed in black, and wearing red gauntlets and boots, there stood the figure of a blonde-haired, sixteen-or-so years old, little girl.

Part 10 - The world of the Dreams

-A girl?- I look at him with amazement. I can hardly believe what he has just said-. How's that possible?  
-I don't know. I wish I knew. Yet again, I try not to think about it too much. Maybe there is some kind of feminist conspiracy trying to rid the world of the control of men- But how could she fight so well?  
The tension of our talk is suddenly interrupted. As he finishes his sentence, the door opens and I see the thin shape of Nigel, holding a box. He sees us and waves his hand in the air.  
-Come on lads! It's dinner time!- Jackson's serious face dissappears as he gets up and runs to Nigel. He sees inside the box, makes a few faces and says something to his friend. I can't hear them, but it mustn't be anything important. He returns quickly and Nigel leaves the rooftop through the door.  
-Fried chicken for everyone! This chicken is probably three quarters of the reason why I love living here- He brings the box and opens it. Inside is a fried chicken and a few dishes, forks and knives.  
-That looks delicious! Let's try it- He puts some food on my dish and I taste a piece of it-. Mm, delicious indeed! My, it's so tasty and strong and salty!  
-You seem to love it!  
-Yes, it's the best bloody fried chicken I've ever had!  
-You should try his cow meat, he learned how to cook in Argentina.  
-Argentina? Is there any place in the globe that you haven't visited?  
-Hey, come on, it's not so far away. And believe me, I would go to Saturn only to eat that kind of meat.  
We finish our dinner joking and laughing. He is a good talking partner. Damn it, he's so moody. He has completely lost that gaze, those deep, painful eyes he had when we talked about his friends a few minutes ago. I look at my watch. It's already fifteen past three. Before I am able to comment on it, he gets up and stretches a bit.  
-Ahh, enough vigilance for one day. Let's get some sleep, tomorrow we'll get up at eight o' clock.  
-Why so early? We have all the intel we need on the warehouse, we don't need anything more.  
-"Carpe Diem", my young Cammy, "Carpe Diem". Seize the day. Sleeping more than needed is wasting precious time.  
He's very practical, almost too much. We get all our gear and his rifle and head to Nigel's apartment. Heh, I wonder if anyone will get scared if they saw him walking around with that huge gun.  
-Hey, what did you thought about Nigel's three rooms?  
-Amazing. I loved that Tabletop roleplay game, although it's something completely new to me. And that costume.  
-What, the life-sized power armor? That was yet another payment. And that Bolter gun? Totally functional.  
-And that guns room. It was a little creepy with the medieval axes and everything, but it was OK. Especially the Lee-Enfield rifle from World War two. English rifles are the best.  
-Yeah, that was the easiest room to decorate. You know, he keeps there my old M16 rifle, and a few more old guns of mine. They are unloaded, but functional. What's real funny is thinking that if some thief tried to rob Nigel, he would probably have a hard time. The thief, I mean.  
-Yeah, he would say something like "Hey, come out with your hands above your head" and then Nigel would answer "Just a moment, I am trying to decide which rifle should I use. Yesterday I used the M1, so today"  
He laughs warmly. He doesn't have to pretend laughing just for good manners. He's always so true to everyone. He never hides his feelings. I wonder how could he become a secret agent. Probably years and years of acting cold and bitter to everyone could have made him rethink about how he talked to other people. Good for him.  
-Huh, Cammy, what is it?  
-Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking about how direct and sincere you are.  
-Direct? Oh, so you were probably thinking that I was too friendly to be a special agent.  
-Warm, warm- He is very intuitive.  
-My only friends used to be my squad. They were my buddies, my mates, my lads, my everything. When they were gone, I was alone. And being alone, as an american would say, sucks. So I went to a psychologist.  
-A psychologist? And did it help?  
-Can I tell you the truth? No, not at all. He just made me lose hours and hours of my precious time telling me crazy things and using strange terms. I don't trust psychologists.  
-But are you any better now?  
-Yeah, no thanks to him. It just took a little time, sitting under a tree in a sunny day, to rethink my life. To realize that I couldn't live all by myself. You should do that.  
-I wish I had the time.  
-Nonsense. So long as the sun exists, there will always be time to lie down under a tree in a sunny day.  
Walking, we reach Nigel's door. He tells me to be quiet, and we enter the flat silently. All the lights are off and I have to be very careful not to step on anything. We reach a door and enter it. He lets me in first and he closes the door behinds me.  
-Now, what is this?- The room looks like the interior of a dice. There are only walls and ceiling and floor, all white. I look to my right, and all I see is a little panel with a lot of buttons of different colors.  
-This, this is the best room in this entire bloody house.  
-What's so special about it? I don't see anything, there's not even a bed.  
-Wait a minute, let me show you- He approaches the panel and touches a few buttons. From the walls, two beds pop up, all white. The matresses, the pillows, all are painted white.  
-Alright, I take back what I said. There are beds. So what?  
-Now, lie there. Just lie.  
I do as instructed and enter the bed. Soon after, a glass appears and traps me inside the bed.  
-What the? What's going on? Jackson?  
Before I am able to do something, I see Charlie press a few buttons and open his mouth, but I can't hear what he is saying. Suddenly, my eyes close and I'm surrounded by darkness as I slip into the world of the dreams. I am asleep.

Part 11 - The hardest decision

Just a few minutes after Cammy, I lay down on my bed and, after a few seconds, I fall asleep too. Less than five seconds after I fall asleep, I find myself in the white room. Cammy's already here, looking everywhere for something familiar, for a clue of where she is. Poor little thing. She's so confused. Oh, she has just spotted me. She walks toward me with an angry look on her beautiful eyes.  
-Jackson! What is going on? Where are we? What is going on?- She's in the verge of a neural breakdown.  
-Calm down, Cammy! Be calm, breed, breed. Now, let's see, where do I start?  
-You could start by telling me why did you use sleeping gas on me!  
-Ok, that's true, I did use sleeping gas on you, but don't worry, there's nothing to worry about.  
-But where the bloody hell are we!  
-We are in the depths of a computer.  
She stares at me with a really strange look, like a punk musician in the middle of a discussion between psychologists.  
-Wh-what? What are you talking about?  
-Do you know how do you move those muscles you're so proud of?  
-Yes, of course. Electrical impulses from our brain are directed to our limbs which move in response. That's basic knowledge. But what is this place?- She's starting to calm down, but her mind is still racing.  
-Well, the "Bed" was a machine, a very special machine, that's connected with a computer. Inside this computer, there are a number of programs, called "maps", that are different environments full of AI-Controlled drones. This is the main menu, a totally blank space with nothing in it. From here, I can load up any map, or object.  
-But why are we here? HOW are we here?- She's getting impatient. I do understand her, this is probably the strangest machine in this whole strange place.  
-Easy. These are not our bodies. These are computer created images of ourselves, or "avatars", as we videogame-fans call them. The electrical impulses created by your brain are taken by the computer and then, your avatar recreates that action.  
-Wait, this is starting to sound a lot like "the Matrix", or something like that.  
-Yeah, I know, but the Matrix movie was made in 1999, and Nigel and I were already working on this thing in 1990. They stole us!  
-Nigel? He worked on this?  
-Sure, he's a bloody computer magician! I told him about it and he inmediatly sent a lot of examples of his "Mad Skillz", as he calls them, to the military. About a month after, he entered the project as a civilian scientist. I was just a test subject.- She begins to understand it, even believing it. She walks around the room, moving her arms and legs like a newborn baby. Testing her mobility.  
-This...this is amazing! And what do you do with it?  
-Well, apart from the obvious reason, that is training, this simulator was going to be used to train the new recruits' minds.  
-Their minds?  
-Yes. You know, the hardest decision that a man has to take in his whole life is this: "Kill or die". Although most soldiers choose kill, some other soldiers just can't pull the trigger, and that is one of the hardest obstacles that the army faces. I myself had a lot of problems to pull my first trigger.  
-Yes, I know what you mean. It is hard, after all. And there is no training that can prepare you for it.  
-That was what we were trying to change. See, this simulation was so accurate, that recruits could fall asleep and wake up in the simulator. In it, we could recreate a scramble mission and send them to a simulated "Baptism of fire". Although they would feel that the mission took a lot of time, like a week or more, in fact it was just a long dream.  
-But isn't that cruel? It's horrible to fool them like that!  
-Yeah, I know. But it was better than sending them to their deaths. Anyway, in these simulations, they would face the choice, and then, two things could happen. A, the recruit pulls the trigger. The simulation ends with the mission being a complete success and with he returning to his bed, only to wake up in the real world. But he doesn't know that he went through the simulation. To him, he has already drawn first blood.  
-And what is option B?  
-Option B, he doesn't pull the trigger, the enemy does and he gets shot. He is rescued by his buddies and taken back to the barracks, were they would give him medical care. The mission would have failed, but the medic would announce that it was just a very minor injury, and that they could treat it without leaving any scars. He wakes up in his bed, yet again, without any idea that his first mission was a simulation. Then, after a few months, he goes through another simulation and so on, until he finally pulls the trigger, or until he fails more than four times. If he does, he gets discharged. Think about it as a "Final Exam.  
She walks around the room, thinking deeply. This must be too much for the poor little girl. Such a pile of lies and tricks. I don't like it more than her. No man should ever be fooled like that. That's why so many people create all those conspiracy theories and all of that rubbish.  
-And what happened to the project?  
-It was finally closed. It was a secret too hard to maintain, and we all agreed that it should be reduced only to its function as a simulator. The "Final Exam" was eliminated. Soldiers continue to face the same horrible choice in real life. And there are no extra lives or continues in reality.  
-And what is it doing here then?  
-Payment. The government offered Nigel a huge sum of money for his services, but he agreed to replace the money for one simulator unit. And here it is now. Of course, it is constantly monitored to keep Nigel from selling it to enemies or anyone else. But he couldn't sell this, not for all the money in the world.  
-Sounds like he likes it a lot. But, what do you use it for? What do you simulate?  
-Well, let me show you- In my mind, I start repeating the same words and command lines that I have used more than a thousand times. "Start Game. Map: E5M3. Spawn point: 5"  
Then, the blank room dissappears and Cammy and I are surrounded by a heavy fog. First, water appears below us as the clouds form above us. In a moment, a disembark ship forms around us and soldiers armed with rifles and sub-machineguns appear all around us. Finally, I look at Cammy, and she is already dressed in that old american army uniform. She looks at herself, and at me. Judging by her face, I must be wearing the same. And then, in our hands appear two weapons. She is using a rifle, I am using a SMG.  
-What! What is this! What..when..where...OK, where are we?  
-You sure look beautiful in that uniform- Her face turns a little red and she laughs a little-. Anyway, I am Sergeant Jackson now. What you're holding is a M1 Garand rifle. I am holding a Thompson Sub-Machinegun. This is an american disembarkment ship, and we're heading to a little beach called Omaha, on the coast of Normandy, France.  
-Omaha? You mean.  
-Ohhh, yeah. Today is June 6th, 1944. D-Day.

Part 12 - There is a first time for eveything

I woke up the next day with the head full of memories of the war. It was all so real, that I can remember it as if I had lived it. Stalingrad, with snipers and bomber planes everywhere. Bastogne, the battle of the Bulge, with snow, trees, darkness and artillery barrages surrounding us. And the final push into Berlin. It truly was a complete experience.  
And thanks to the screenshot function, now I have about twenty photos of me in the most uncanny of poses. There I was, next to Vassili Zaitsev. There I was, holding a bazooka near a burning Tiger tank. There I was, in a foxhole with the face full of dirt and snow, in the middle of the Ardennes forest, and holding my rifle. And there I was, in the rooftop of the Reichstag, weaving the red flag of the Soviet Union. After that, he showed me his own screenshot album. It was incredible, seeing him shaking hands with Churchill, with Stalin and with Roosevelt. He also had a photo of him with the E company of the american 101st airborne division. It looked like a real photograph, except he was there, smiling, with his Thompson in hand.  
It was so real that I even experienced the effects of a shellshock. It felt dizzy, and although it was a simulation, it was so real than I forgot entirely that it was a simulation. Later, Charlie explained to me that it was that feeling what made the simulator a dangerous project. He and Nigel agreed to close the project because they both felt that no one should eliminate the line between reality and a virtual image. Ever. I couldn't agree more.  
When we woke up, Nigel made breakfast. He is one bloody good cook. It was delicious, some truly gorgeous food. And then they told me what they were going to do. They were going to go shopping. Of course, I joined them. Even better, Nigel gave me his credit card and told me that I could buy everything I wanted. At first I tried to say no, but then he showed me how much money he has. And then I found out that Nigel Robbins was a rich man, with millions and millions of pounds.  
I am still stunned. He quickly explained to me that all that money came from "payments" that the government had given him as a way of saying thanks for helping with special operations that required civilian help. In short, he helped Jackson for a living. He saved a lot of money through Charlie's first missions with him, so that when Charlie left the army, Nigel would have a lot of money to go on living.  
Having heard that, I inmediatly accepted his offer and took the credit card. When I returned, they were looking at a guns shop with the same interest I had shown when I looked at all the rest of the shops. It was incredibly fun to see them running around the shop and saying things like "Look at that beauty!" "It is an original KAR 98!" "I have to get me one of these Steyrs!". I could do nothing but laugh. The same happened when they reached a comics and role-gaming shop, only the phrases were more like "Look, it's the whole collection of Sandman: Season of Mist!" "Hey, take a look at this Imperial Fists Chaplain!" "I-Want-That-Poster" and stuff like that.  
When we returned, their bags were more full than mine's. Well, there is a first time for everything, even finding someone who shops more than you.  
We didn't move from Nigel's flat for the rest of the day. We did almost everything. The boys taught me how to play Tabletop role games, and half an hour later I had their armies cornered, using Nigel's old Witch Hunters army. It was a really great scene. Charlie was screaming "Cheat! Cheat!" and Nigel was just laughing like a madman.  
And finally we had a nice, quiet dinner. Yet again, Nigel's cooking skills were amazing, and he gifted us with all kinds of meat. He said he learned to cook in Argentina, and Charlie was right. I would go to Saturn to eat this kind of meat. During dinner, Charlie told me how he had met Nigel. It was the most bizarre story I have ever heard. And then Nigel asked me about my life.  
I was sad to tell them that I couldn't talk a lot about my past. But I did talk a lot about past missions with Delta Red, and that was enough to have a nice dinner. When dinner was over, we went to sleep. Charlie told me that we were going to use the simulator to train until it was time to carry out our assignment. I was having a really good time with Charlie and Nigel. He also told me that we were going to use the simulator until 1300 hours of the next day. When I asked why were we going to train so much, he told me that although your mind works in the simulator, your body rests, so that when we woke up, we would have our minds ready and our bodies in perfect condition.  
And so, here we are now, in the middle of an accurate simulation of the Vietnam jungle. The year is 1966, and we are flying high above the jungle in a UH-1H "Huey" chopper. Charlie is manning the M60 machinegun, and I am sitting behind, checking my M16 rifle for any mechanical problem. "Fortunate Song", by Creedence Clearwater Revival sounds in the radio. It all looks like a scene from a war movie, only this time, I am the star.

Part 13 - My fellow squadwoman

-I love the simulated smell of Napalm in the morning. Smells like victory!- I said, while columns of fire rose from the hill behind us. Cammy seems to be enjoying all of this. She looks strangely nice in that uniform, with her face covered in camouflage and wearing that dark green shirt. The only thing I don't like about that uniform is that I can't see her legs, but there is always a price we must pay.  
-Well, Sergeant Jackson, where do we go now?  
-Ok, we need to climb the hill and take out any remaining VC. Come on, get moving! God gave you those damn fine legs for a reason, didn't he?  
We climb the hill soon after, and there are very few VC alive. What's so wonderful about this simulator is that there are a lot of different ways to complete each map. This is about the 200th time I've played the Vietnam war, and it's always a different experience. Especially now, that I have Pvt. Cammy White with me.  
-Sergeant, what do we do now?- She must be laughing like crazy inside herself.  
-Orders from HQ are to prepare defenses to strengthen this position and stay here until reinforcements arrive. So that's exactly what we are going to do now. Get to work boys and girl, I want to have this place ready before Charlie comes to eat us up!- Cammy giggles a bit. Maybe she thinks my "loud and angry commander" voice is funny. Or maybe she is just laughing because I share my name with the enemy.  
The computer-driven bots start working in entrenching the place. Cammy and I take a shovel too and begin digging a foxhole. Before we begin, we both take off our shirts and she ends up wearing only a light green t-shirt that is practically glued to her sweaty chest. God, thanks for the Vietnam heat. While we are digging, we talk a bit more.  
-So Charles, how many time have you done this?  
-About four hundred or more.  
-Wow, now that's a lot. You probably know this whole thing by hand.  
-No, you know, the only things that's the same is the mission, but everything else changes. They could attack us at any moment now.  
-Hey, you know what I don't like about this simulator? That I have to use guns. I would prefer to beat them up in hand-to-hand combat.  
-Yeah, but this is war, not a small operation or a Street Fighter tournament. And in war, for every lad you try to beat up, there are three aiming their bloody guns at you- I think for a minute before talking-. Hmm, you know what? There is a way you could fight them up close.  
-Really? How?  
-Easy. Computer, set Developer 1. Set svcheats 1. Set Godmode player 2- As I say the last word, Cammy is engulfed in a blue light and a little tone comes out of nowhere.  
-What was that? I feel kind of funny.  
-Well, I just made you a living godess. You're inmortal now, completely impervious to bullets. Like Superman.  
-Superman? But isn't that cheating?  
-Listen, I think we have trained enough. We should try to have some fun now. And what's more fun than being invincible? Mmm, maybe this. Computer, set Infammo player 1. Set godmode player 1- Now, I am engulfed in a red light and the little tone is a little louder.  
-And what was that?  
-Now I am invincible, and my gun has unlimited ammo.  
-But now there's no fun in this game, it's all too easy.  
-Hey, I fought this bloody war, I can have some fun now, can't I?  
She stops digging and stares at me in amazement. Oh great, I know what she is going to say now.  
-You fought this war? The Vietnam war? But, then, how old are you? Knew it, everyone seems to love asking me that.  
-Well, when I joined the war I was 20 years old and I joined it in 1966, so now I am 60 years old, more or less.  
Her mouth draws a perfect O of amazement and her eyes are wide open. She must be stunned. It's not like I blame her, the poor girl has just discovered that she has been working alongside such an old man like me. It's something you don't see everyday.  
-But you look so young! And you are such a good soldier, I thought you were in your mid-thirties! But how can you fight so well?  
-You think I am a good soldier? I'm flattered. Regarding why I fight so well, I'm not sure how, but I don't feel old, not at all. I don't get tired, I don't fall asleep, I even think I am more agile now than when I was back in the war. It's probably just all those years with my squad.  
-You're incredible, Charles Jackson.  
-No, you're incredible, Cammy White. You're a far better soldier than me. I am just your helper, your assistant, your Robin. You're the one who fights evil-doers with fists and legs. Fighting enemies with guns is easy. Now, trying to get close to them, evading their bullets and then sending them in a one-way express to the world of dreams, now that's remarkable.  
-Well, I don't know what to say. Now I'm flattered- Her face turns a little red, showing that cute expression of hers when she's embarrased. Hell, this simulator just keeps on surprising me.  
-Just say "Oh, Jackson, you're right. I am the queen of the secret ops! Hail to the queen!" or something like that- We both look at each other before we start laughing like a pair of madmen. Seems like my impersonation is amusing to her. Oh well, imitation is the best form of flattering.  
Before we can start talking again, we hear an artillery round coming straight to us. In a lightning-fast reaction, I yell "Mortar! Get to cover!", get my helmet and my rifle and enter my newly-dug foxhole. Cammy reacts almost as fast and enters the hole in a rush. Next thing I know, I find myself in the ground with Cammy on top of me.  
-You know, I could get used to this position.  
-What? Oh, ah, sorry- She moves a little and takes a position on the other side of the hole-. You said I was invulnerable, right?  
-Yeah, that's what I said.  
-Good. Hold this for me, will you?- She gives me her rifle, and I see a little blink of satisfaction in her eyes. She must be sick and tired of using that M16.  
Shortly after the artillery barrage, we hear some screaming in vietnamese and shots from AK-47s coming down the east side of the hill. I aim my rifle and shoot a few times. Warning shots, my way of saying "keep away, morons". Of course, they don't. Bad mistake. Before I know, Cammy jumps out of the foxhole and runs towards the VC with her fist ready. Somebody's gonna get it. Soon enough, the first enemy receives a swift fist to the face, followed by an elbow to the stomach, followed by a kick to the head. Poor little bot, maybe he would have prefered a bullet through the brain. Oh, well. The least I can do is provide covering fire to my fellow squadwoman. I reload the M16 and jump right out of the foxhole and into the maelstrom of simulated battle.

Part 14 - A lonely funeral

Night has fallen and everything has been quiet since the last attack. Ahh, I wonder how long have we been here, fighting this virtual war. I wonder when are we going to wake up and start our real mission. I wonder many things. Suddenly, Charlie returns me to consciousness with a simple "Hey, what's going on"  
-Nothing, I was just thinking.  
-Oh, about anything in particular?  
-No, not at all- Then, I remember something-. Jackson-  
-Huh?  
-You never told me the end of your story. What happened to the blonde girl that attacked you?  
He looks at me, and then looks at the sky with that lost gaze of his. His mind flies back and his face makes him look years older. In that position, he starts talking with a broken voice, like if he was sad and depressed. He looks nothing like the Charles Jackson I know.  
-Well, where had I left the tale? Oh, yes. Well, the girl was staring at me with fire in here eyes, like in rage, you know. But I got up, determined not to give up. Then he started mumbling some things, like if he was talking to a little microphone. All I could hear was a really faint "Four targets neutralized. Proceeding with the neutralization of the last objective" or something like that.  
-So she was out to kill your squad.  
-Exactly. And of course, I was the only one that wasn't dead or incapacitated, so I was next in the queue. But I stood my ground as she tried to cut me with some kind of blades she had in her elbow guards. I could see the blood of my friends in those blades. It wasn't a cute thing to see, you know. So I used my gun's butt to parry her attacks while I tried to pierce her with my bayonet. I don't know how long did it last, but it must have been like ten or fifteen minutes.  
-Was she a good fighter?  
-Yes, she was. I couldn't tell what kind of fighting style she used, but now that I think about it, it reminds me of someone. Yeah, she had a very peculiar way of fighting. Anyway, after a few minutes, I managed to parry her attacks and, seeing my chance, I hit her head with the butt of my gun and, while she was recovering, thrusted my bayonet deep into her shoulder. Soon enough, her blood started staining the jungle. But there was also something strange about her blood. Bloody hell, I don't think there was anything normal about that girl. For God's sake, it was a perfect killer at 16. Now I don't know you, but at 16 all I was doing was learning how to drive and trying to get a girl.  
-But what was so strange about that blood?  
-It was a different color. And I've seen way too many blood, so I can tell that that blood was too, like, sparkly, to be normal.  
-Sparkly? Now that's strange. What, did it shine?  
-Yeah, something like that. Well, the little girl finally ran away, holding her shoulder and looking at me with an angry face. She dissappeared as quickly and swiftly as she had appeared, and I fell to the ground in deep pain. I believe that I lay there for about five minutes, before I was brought back into reality by the screams of one of my buddies, the one that was harmed in the leg. He was alive.  
-He was? And what happened then?  
-I called for a medical evac ASAP, and after I explained the situation, the guys standing on the other side of the line told me that they would send an ATV to recover us. They arrived 10 minutes later. Those ten minutes felt like Hell on Earth. All I did was talk to my agonizing partner. We were both in horrible pain, but yet he could still talk and smile. He told me...- Then, Charlie's face shows me a deep sadness. Even though it was a simulation, I can still feel Jackson's need to cry. He is hurt. Hurt in a way that no bullet, no knife, no shrapnel could match-. He told me that he was going to be waiting for me in Hell, along with all the boys. I told him no, you're not going to hell. You're going straight to heaven, mate. He said stop it, he said that we were all going to burn forever for all the people that we had killed, and that he didn't feel any remorse. He said something that I've been thinking a lot about. He said "If you're the only one left in our squad, who will cry your death? Our deaths will not appear in any official record, your dad won't get any letter, and you'll be buried in a nameless tomb, if you do get buried. I bet your body will be destroyed. So what then, Jackson. Who will cry your death.  
-So? What did you say?  
-I didn't know. I just told him that I didn't care, that it would be hard to feel sad about it, mainly because I would already be dead.  
-That's a very practical answer of you. Couldn't you have been a little more poetic, or sensible?  
-No, I think I couldn't. And even if I had a time machine, I believe that I still couldn't say anything better that that. Before he could answer, I heard the ATV coming. When my friend heard it, he smiled. I said "You're going to be Ok pal, keep smiling!" but he said "I'm not smiling for me. I'm smiling because at least you're going to live." and then, he closed his eyes, and expired. He was dead. I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. And that scream of pain, of sheer pain, exhausted my last energies, as I felt my body failing and fell to the ground. Can you believe it?  
-What?  
-My friend. He died thinking about someone else. He was agonizing, but he wasn't going to give up until he was sure that I would live. Once he was sure that I was going back home, only then did he leave this world.  
-It sounds like you two were really good friends. I'm sorry, Charles.  
-Please, don't. We all had a job to do, and we did it well. If they got killed, it was because of bad luck. This things happen. Well, the aftermath was obvious. I was rescued and the lads' bodies were burnt and their ashes were thrown in different places. The only ones attending the funeral were me and the officer that gave us our missions. We were the only ones who knew everything about our operations, so it was a lonely funeral.  
-It's a truly sad story- Even a blind man could know that he is in deep pain. He looks to the ground a little and and then stares at me with deep, dark eyes. Once again, I thought that his eyes were black, like a bottomless pit. Then he looks at his wristwatch, and looks at me again.  
-Well, Cammy, as much as I enjoy our quality time here, we better get going. We have three hours until the meeting, so we have to get ready.  
-Oh, alright. Let's disconnect.  
A few seconds after I said this, I feel that the world is fading, like melting, until everything turns white, and then, I suddenly feel my body back. I am once again in the real world.

Part 15 - A feral hunter

When she finally wakes up, I am already getting dressed. I turn around and watch as she gets up from the bed and walks a bit around the room. It's always confusing to return to the real world. Whithout any exceptions. I press a button in the panel next to the beds and one of the walls slide, revealing a section of it full of guns. She looks at the wall in surprise.  
-So this is were you keep all of your weapons?  
-Not all. There are a few guns that I have on the other room. Also, here is where I keep all of my vests and uniforms.  
I walk to the wall and open a drawer that's below the rifles. In it are my kevlar vests, my pants, my knee and elbow guards, my boots, my gloves and my coat. I start taking my clothes off when I suddenly remember who's standing next to me. I turn around, only to see her face turn as red as a tomato.  
-Ohh, sorry, I forgot you were here. Could you turn around for a moment?  
-Y-yes, of course- She turns around quickly, and stares at the ceiling-. Jackson, what's happening? You sound different tonight. You sound heavier- She must be talking about my tone. I put my pants and boots on.  
-Well, have you ever heard about double-personality?  
-Yes, of course. It's a mental condition.  
-Well, the last time I went to a psychologist, she said that I suffered a similar condition.  
-But how?- I put my vest, my guards and my gloves on on.  
-It appears that when I enter a fight, my second personality kicks in. It's like if you had two modes, like "Cammy" and "Hunter Cammy". It's like that.  
-Hunter Cammy? I like how that sounds.  
-Yeah, me too. Anyway, when I enter combat, many strange things happen. My instincts replace my thoughts, my senses sharpen, I become more like a feral hunter. Have you ever felt that? That adrenaline, that rush, that emotion?  
-Maybe, just a few times.  
-Oh, come on, haven't you ever been in a jungle, armed only with a knife and having to reach some kind of landing zone or target area?- I put on my long coat and start wearing my gun holsters.  
-Yes, once- She turns around and looks at me-. You know, you look like a private detective from some kind of noir film.  
-Yeah, I know. I just love my coat- I take out two Berettas M92Fs, check them and holster them. Next, I get two FN Five-seveN 5.56 caliber pistols.  
-Nice equipment Jackson. Now you only need -- I take out two Desert Eagles, .50 caliber-. Oh, OK. Anything else?  
-Breaching shotgun, where's my bloody breaching shotgun?- I find it and take it. I load it and holster it in my vest. Then I get a pair of metal handcuffs.  
-What are those for?  
-Restraining. You never know.  
-Do you need anything else?  
-Same goes to you. Don't you want any pistol?- I get some frag and bang grenades and hang them in my vest too.  
-No, thanks.  
-No? Not even a little one-shot Deringer?  
-Yet again, no, thanks.  
-Fine, suit yourself- I get two H&K USP Tacticals, 45 caliber. I also put some silencers on them.  
-Are you really going to need those?  
-Who knows? Maybe we'll do some inflitration before we start playing Rambo. Now, where did I leave her? Ehh, ahh yeah, the drawer- I crouch and open the last drawer. In it there is a touch panel.  
-A code panel? What's in there?  
-You'll see- After I input the code, the drawer opens, revealing my beauty. My M4A1, with a LAM aiming module, a scope, the M203 grenade launcher attachment and my bayonet-. Hello there. Long time no see, right?  
-Ehh, Jackson?- I take her out and start loading her and checking her.  
-Yeah, you haven't seen action for a long time, right? I am sorry, you know I missed you. It wasn't my fault, you know?  
-Jackson, hey, Jackson!  
-Yeah, what is it, Cammy?  
-You're apologizing to a gun.  
-Was I? Oh, I didn't realize it. Ok, I'm all set, what about you?  
-Ready when you are, Charlie.  
We leave the room. I take out a little post-it and write down a note for Nigel. It says "Be back in an hour or two. Have dinner ready". We exit the house, and walk down the stairs. Well, here I go again. I'm getting too old for these things. Maybe I could take a little vacation after this mission. Maybe I could talk Cammy into coming with me.  
No, not now, Jackson. Focus, focus on your task. Yeah, feel it, think about it. You're about to jump right inside the belly of the beast, the lion's den, the mouth of the tiger, once again. One bullet through the head and it's all over. And only if you're lucky. You could get captured and tortured.  
-Hey, Jackson.  
-Yeah?  
-Why do you carry that bayonet?  
-The bayonet? It's more like a good luck charm. And it's always good to carry a white weapon.  
-Alright, suit yourself.  
-Heh, you're starting to sound like me.  
We exit the building and enter the car. The night is young, and I look up to realize that we have a full moon. So much for the cover of darkness. But, then again, the night is young.

Part 16 - Shock trooper

We hide in an alley next to the warehouse as we watch some guards take positions, surrounding the place in an impenetrable ring of vigilance. But if it truly was impenetrable, then we wouldn't be here. Jackson looks closely as one of the guards smokes a cigarrette.  
-Alright, listen up. You see those stairs? The ones behind the two goons to the left?  
-Yes, I see them. That's our objective?  
-Affirmative. We need to take the guards out. Silently.  
-Aren't you going to shoot them?  
-No. When the real objectives come, they are going to see that the guards are down, and it's game over. We need to put them to sleep, go up those stairs and mount a vigilance position.  
-Ok. Let's go- I get up and start walking towards it, but he stops me.  
-Wait. We have to make sure that they don't remember how did they fall asleep. Let me handle this- Oh right, sure. You're the man, right? Is he underestimating me?  
I watch as he closes his coat, hiding his Kevlar vest and his guns. He walks out of the alley and approaches the first guard. The guard stops him and tells him to turn around, but Jackson stays and starts talking with him. Something about entering the warehouse, I can't hear right. Now, the guard is calling his friend, and they both start talking to Jackson. In a lighting-fast action, Jackson puts his hands in the guards' mouths, covering them as if he was trying to shut them up. And then, the guards close their eyes and fall to the ground. What the? What was that all about? What did he do to them? Now he's checking the bodies, and then turns around and looks at me. He tells me to come, that the place is clear. When I exit the alley, I reach Jackson quickly. I want to know just what the hell happened here.  
-The area is clear. Don't worry, they are sleeping peacefully- I can see that.  
-But what did you just do?- He opens his hand. There is some green dust, barely recognizable, all over his glove.  
-This glove is a special kind of glove, that on contact with a certain degree of heat, releases a sleeping toxin. It enters the body through the air, but only if it's released extremely close to the objective. When I covered his mouth with my hand, the heat from his breath released the toxin. Now, when he wakes up, he will only remember falling asleep after talking to some strange guy dressed in a coat.  
-Another kind of "Jackson Special?  
-Yeah, something like that- He starts climbing the stairs. When he reaches the top, he tells me to follow him. After I finish climbing, I find him in a prone position, handling something that looks like a tiny black tube with a lens on it. I know what that is.  
-Is that some kind of optic fiber?  
-Yes. It's wireless. Here's the monitor- He shows me a small black hand-computer. Through here, I can see what the lens is seeing.  
-I believe that I understand your plan. You took out the guards in order to set this up so that you could see when the objective entered the warehouse.  
-You're right, but answer this: why am I using a fiber when I could just wait here, in this position, with a rifle, ready to kill them all once they enter my range?- I think for a while, trying to think like Jackson. After a few seconds, I believe I have the answer.  
-You wanted to make sure that they didn't discover you. A little optic fiber is harder to detect than yourself- He stops for a while.  
-Well answered. Be careful, you're starting to think like me. Now, let's go hide in this rooftop until the objective arrives.  
-Alright- We crawl a little and take positions a long distance from the fiber. Next to us, there is a ventilation shaft entrance-. And after our target arrives, are we going to enter the warehouse through there?- He looks at the shaft and then looks at me.  
-Well, that's half the right answer. I'm going to enter through there. You should enter by breaking one of the windows- He says, with no emotion in his voice.  
-Are you going to use me as some kind of shock trooper? Do you expect me to take them by surprise and throw them into disarray so that you can take them out from a safe distance, one by one?  
-Yes- He replies.  
-Suit yourself.  
-That's my line. Stop stealing me- I am starting to answer when he stops me with his hand. I watch the monitor, and I see a long black limousine-. Our guests have arrived, let's see...- The doors open and a lot of guys come out of the car. I recognize a few, but there is one that catches my sight. I recognize him inmediatly.  
-Balrog- I'm sure it's him. It can't be anyone else. He's wearing his mask and a long coat, and though I can't see it, he must have his claw around there somewhere-. Jackson, we've hit the jackpot.  
-I agree. Now, let's get...- He suddenly freezes and closes his mouth. He looks at the screen in amazement and surprise. In his eyes, there is suddenly a glimpse of anger.  
-What, what is it Jackson?- I look at the screen. A young girl dressed in black exits the car and looks around. Her face shows a cold bitterness and no emotions whatsoever.  
-That...that girl...it was her...she killed...my squad.  
His mouth draws a grim smile as his face shows a terrible happiness. Oh God. I know what he is thinking. It's payback time.

Part 17 - Satisfactions

It's payback time! Finally! Ahh, it's good to be bloody alive! I can't believe it. I'm one lucky and happy man! But let's try to keep calm for now. For now. I carefully see her enter the warehouse just behind that masked freak. Once they are all inside, I crawl to the optic fiber and take it out. It's time to reposition our little spy. Cammy crawls next to me.  
-Jackson? Are you alright?- She says.  
-Alright? I couldn't feel any better! This is an opportunity that I have been waiting for a long time. Well, in fact, I wasn't waiting for it. I never thought that I'd see her again. But life gives you satisfactions, from time to time.  
-Remember the mission, Charles. Try to focus. You're starting to sound obsessed- She says, clearly showing that she worries about my sanity.  
Yeah, she may be right. I should complete the mission first. Damn it. Even with Cammy, there are times when I hate working with partners. I approach the ventilation shaft and open it.  
-Cammy, could you set this fiber in the window? I want to know when should I strike.  
-Sure thing, Jackson- She takes the fiber and follows my orders whithout question. Shortly after, I turn on the screen, and our objectives appear.  
-Look. The bodyguards are forming some kind of defensive circle surrounding the freak, the girl and that bald guy. He must be the new leader.  
-I see. So, what's the plan?  
-Same as before. You enter, the guards start shooting at you in confusion, and I take them down from the ventilation shaft with my M4. I'll enter the duct first, and give you a signal when I want you to smash the window.  
-Ok, I'm ready- She puts in position near the glass, ready to shatter it to pieces.  
-Oh, and one more thing. The girl is mine.  
-Alright. But the masked freak is mine.  
-Fair trade. See you inside- I enter the duct and start crawling in it.  
My hands are shaking with excitement as I start breathing heavily and my heart beats faster than ever with joy and a desire to kill. But only for a while. A few seconds after, I feel my body returning to its cold-blooded form. I'm finally going to get my revenge, to finish what she started. And when I get her, I won't just shoot her. I remember that the analysis of her blood revealed that her body had been genetically improved. Perfect. I don't want her to die on me on the first shot.  
But I don't get a lot of time to think about. I find myself next to the exit of the duct. I crawl a little bit forward and aim my rifle at the bad guys. It is time. Everything ends here. This is the end of the line. Hopefully, for them. But I can't die here, not today. The mission must be completed, and there are scores to settle. Maybe Cammy is thinking the same about that freak, Balrog. They must be rivals. Bloody hell, this day couldn't be any better, could it?  
I take out a small microphone and give her the call. Poor girl, she must have been waiting a lot.  
-It is time.

Part 18 - Degrees of guilt

I carefully move to the window and, with a sudden move, dive through it with a kick. The glass shatters into a million pieces as the guards turn towards me and pull out their pistols. I only see them for a while before I take cover behind a nearby container. I hear some angry screaming, but they are suddenly interrupted by the sound of a rifle, three bullets cutting through the air like a knife through hot butter. Less than a second after, I hear three bodies fall to the ground. Jackson's accuracy couldn't be any better, could it?  
Two guards hide behind another box, away from Jackson's viewpoint. I run to them and surprise them from behind with a cannon drill. When they fall to the ground, they are quickly taken care of. Then, I hear the loud sound of metal hitting the floor after falling from a large distance. Jackson must be ready to leave his hiding point. I hear some random shouting and a few gunshots. Looks like the enemy is really surprised. After a few seconds, the sound stops, and I hurry to join Jackson.  
-Hey, Jackson! Did you see Balrog? I don't see him anywhere.  
-I don't care. He must be hiding somewhere- I look at the three guards that lie nearby. Pools of blood are forming around them.  
-Jackson! Those were real bullets!  
-Yes. Full metal jackets. What's the problem?  
-You idiot! You killed them!- How can he be so cold? Doesn't he have any regrets?  
-When you choose to follow a life of crime, sooner or later, you'll get killed. Either by another criminal, or by a law enforcer. In the words of the poet, I am nothing but the swift hand of the destiny.  
-I don't care! Those people were innocent!- What did he say? "Hand of the destiny"? He turns around and our eyes cross. He looks at me with killer eyes, and I know he feels no regret or remorse whatsoever. He has become a ruthless hunter now.  
-Innocent? Those were hired goons, bodyguards! Only God knows how many people have they killed or beaten in the name of money!  
-Oh, and you're a lot better than them, right?  
-No, I am not. I'm not innocent. There is no such thing as innocence, only degrees of guilt. The difference between me and these guys, is that I fight for the right causes. Those idiots only fought for money.  
I hate this face of Jackson. Where is that good, well-mannered and sensible Charlie? If he indeed has a problem of double personality, then these two men are completely different, almost like a complete antagonist. A very hard case indeed. And this facet of him seems to be slightly mad.  
-They must be heading for the rooftop. Let's go- He starts walking towards the stairs, when I feel something strange.  
-Jackson, look out!- He looks up and rolls, just in time to dodge Balrog's attack from above. I knew it. I have fought him enough times as to know his every move. Jackson lies in the ground, looking at him.  
-Damn, you're one real freakshow!- Couldn't agree more with him.  
-Shut up, tonto. I'm beautiful!- Balrog answers.  
-Oh, you speak spanish? Entonces, sos un loco de mierda, hijo de remil putas sin huevos- I don't know what he said, but I guess that Balrog didn't like his tone. He leaps towards Jackson with his claw ready, but Jackson reacts faster, rolling backwards and dodging his attack. But as he aims his gun at Balrog, we hear some distant shouting, and the doors open. From them, a swarm of bodyguards appear, all armed and ready to kill us-. Cammy?  
-Yes, Charles?  
-Could you take care of "Mr. Freak" here? I'm going to handle our new guests.  
-Do try to spare their lives, please.  
-I'm not making any promises.  
Balrog turns around and looks at me, with excitement in his eyes. I take a fighting stance while he keeps staring at me. Well, here we are again. Deja vu, anyone? I lost count of the times when I have find myself about to fight with him, surrounded by armed guards. At least, I'm not going to have to worry about the guards.

Part 19 - The road to victory

I better leave this two lovebirds alone. For now. Ok, let's see. Standing in front of me are three guards, and I can see about ten more approaching, they are probably going to try to flank me. With emphasis on "try". I make a sudden right strafe and pull out the two Berettas. They shoot first, but I'm faster. By the time they manage to start shooting, I'm already hiding behind a box. I quickly flank them and shoot them from their side. Two down, and the last one trips and falls. I shoot him in the leg.  
The men coming from the door start shooting at me, and I throw a smoke grenade at them. The smoke fills and surrounds them, leaving them defenseless. I empty my magazines on them. Most of them die, and the rest lie there, slowly dying.  
Where is she? That woman...and the new head of Shadowloo. Where the hell are they? I look to my right. There they are, climbing some stairs. They are probably trying to reach the rooftop. The boss is climbing first, followed by the assasin, and a few more bodyguards. You're not going to escape. Not today, sucker. I start running towards the door, when I remember something. Aww, damn. I completely forgot about Cammy. I turn around.  
They are still fighting. It looks pretty tied up, but she seems a little better. Her style...that fighting style, where have I seen it before? It's strange. But his style is even stranger, with all that jumping and running. He looks fast, but she is even faster. But they are taking too long. If we keep this up, then the objective will escape, and I'll be damned if I let this happen.  
-Hey! You, freakshow! Get over here, I'm not done with you! Come on! Pick on someone your own size!- He turns around and looks at me. Good, I got his attention.  
-Jackson! Don't interrupt us! We are in the middle of something here!- She looks a bit angry. But the mission comes first. And those are her own words.  
-If you keep taking so long, the objective will escape. Remember the mission. I'll finish this- She looks a bit less angry now, but she also looks curious. She is probably wondering how could I, such an old man, beat up this madman-. Come on! Yes you, I'm talking to you, you ugly crazy idiot!  
-You should really think before speaking, soldier. You're not my target- He says, arrogantly.  
-And you aren't my target either. You know what you are? You're just a pitiful obstacle, just a wooden barrier in the middle of the road to victory. And I'm going to jump over you with no effort- Ohh, looks like I hurt the poor bastard. Good.  
-Then, let's go! Come on, amigo!  
He comes running at full speed, and then jumps towards me, ready to cut me with his little claw. I parry his attack with my rifle, but his claw gets stuck on it, and he pulls my gun and throws it far away, leaving me unarmed. Or so does he think. He swings his blades around a little more, only hurting me lightly. Come on, come on. I'll teach you one or two things. I get closer and start hitting him, but he dodges by blows and cuts me a little more. That damn claw, it hurts like hell. Hang in there, Charlie. Just a little more. Suddenly, I see my opening.  
-There!- I take out my handcuffs and manage to handcuff his left hand. -Now let's see how you jump!- He realizes his mistake and tries to escape, but now we're stuck together. I make my move. My right fist meets his face, and his mask flies. I nearly rip his head off with that punch. I release my hand from the handcuff, and he falls to the ground like a bag full of rocks. A few seconds later, my breathing goes back to normal. Damn, this is going to hurt me tomorrow. But I can't stop, not now. Not so close.

Part 20 - Renegade Doll

-Damn you, Charles Jackson! That was my target!- That's it, I have had enough of his attitude! I'm going to put him in his place! -What were you thinking?  
-I was thinking about our mission! Not my mission, not your mission, but ours! We are both soldiers, and our mission goes first, before any personal feelings or emotions! Once we complete our objective, we can start thinking about ourselves, and not anytime sooner!  
-I...I'm...- I mumble a little bit, trying to find the right answer, but even if he is a cold-blooded, double-faced killer, that can't deny a single fact. He's right. We must complete our mission.  
-Now, let's get moving. The enemy is upstairs, heading towards the roof- He reloads his pistols and picks up his rifle. He starts climbing the stairs. I follow his lead shortly after.  
-But, where did you learn that handcuff trick?  
-An american friend of mine taught me that. Just a simple trap- But an effective one, indeed.  
We quickly reach the top of the stairs, and we find our target. The new boss of Shadaloo is standing next to the blonde killer. Jackson's eyes focus on the man as he draws a Five-seveN pistol.  
-Freeze, idiot. You're mine- Jackson draws a second pistol and aims at the girl-. You too. When I'm done with this idiot, you're mine.  
-My, my, my. But if it isn't Charles Jackson, my last target- She starts talking with a low, but arrogant voice-. Long time no see- She has a north-american accent, very annoying.  
-Damn it, you haven't aged a day, have you? What are you?  
-My name is April. I'm a prototype doll unit.  
-Doll unit? And what is that?  
-Come on, you should know. You're standing next to one- Damn that little brat. I take a look at Jackson. He lowers his pistol a bit, but only for a moment. He looks at me with a strange face, almost confused.  
-Cammy? What is she talking about?  
-I...I'm not sure. But this girl has something to do with my past.  
-Oh god, you must be suffering from amnesia, don't you, "Killer Bee"?- She says, interrupting our talk-. I was just a prototype, a test bed. I was created so that the scientists could have enough data to create you- She looks at Jackson-. And I was training a little, when you and your friends entered our test zone- She must be talking about Jackson's squad-. Of course, my master ordered me to destroy you and your buddies, but you turned out to be quite a rival. I was ordered to retreat when you harmed me. They thought that I was too valuable.  
-But why are you so young? It has been over twenty years since then! That's not possible- He said that with a voice as if he was trying to convince himself-. Wait, let's talk more comfortably.  
Jackson suddenly takes out a second magazine and loads it into his pistol. He then points at the new head of Shadowloo, and shoots a few bullets into his chest. He falls to the ground, but without any blood. That magazine must've been full with the "Jackson Special". I let out a small "Sigh" in relief. He is still sane, and he is focused on his mission.  
-Cammy, take this and secure our objective- He gives me a pair of handcuffs. I take them and go next to the bald man, as Jackson approaches April, pointing at her with his other pistol, the one loaded with full metal jackets-. Don't make a single move, witch. If you move a muscle, you're dead. I may be old, but my reflexes are as good as back then.  
-I really doubt so, Charlie- She says, with her arrogant face. I finish cuffing the target, and approach her from her right flank.  
-I never gave you permission to call me Charlie, you monster- He says, defiantly.  
-What do you want to know?- Her tone is a little bit less arrogant, instead becoming more inquisitive.  
-How are you so young? You don't seem to have aged, not even a day, since we last met.  
-Well, since you're pointing that gun of yours at me, I might as well tell you all about that- She takes a deep breath-. When you harmed me, my boss ordered me to withdraw from the engagement, claiming that it was too risky. He needed me. So I fled, as you may remember. But when the doctors checked my wound, they said that it was too deep, and that my modified genetical structure was falling to pieces. So I was put into cryo-stasis in a special chamber. But a few years ago, the Shadowloo Headquarters was destroyed by the actions of a renegade doll. The explosion destroyed everything, but it also woke me up, and I was able to escape. But that's not all- she stops for a moment and looks at me, and then at Jackson. She lifts a finger and points at her head-. Due to failures in my gene-structure, the explosion also wiped out most of my memory washing. I was no longer Shadowloo's slave. And I was happy. I was free. And, ironically, I owe that to you, Charles Jackson.  
-Yeah, and you thought that killing me was a nice way of saying "Thanks", didn't you?- Jackson's tone gets louder and angrier.  
-In fact, I didn't even know that you were still alive. I was having fun trying to rebuild Shadowloo with the help of Balrog.  
-Wait a minute. If you were the ones trying to rebuild the organization, then who's he?- He points at the bald man, lying in the ground.  
-Heh, that was the best part of the plan. See, we had it all planned out. He's just an actor. We were going to use him, and when Shadowloo was completely revived, then we would kill him. We were going to do so in order to avoid any kind of nasty clue linking us to Shadaloo. At least, not until we became a real worldwide threat.  
-But why? Just for fun? Deliriums of greatness?  
-No, in fact, our first objective was to destroy the first renegade doll, the one who destroyed the old Shadowloo- She suddenly looks at me-. Yes, "Killer Bee", I mean you.

Part 21 - My revenge

Wow. So Cammy was a part of the same experiment that created my nemesis? No wonder why she was so reluctant to talk about her past! Good God, what now? I look at Cammy. She's a little surprised. I think that she already knew that she had been a doll, but her bringing down Shadowloo single-handedly...that must be quite a surprise.  
-Me? Why me?- She says.  
-Silly girl- She laughs a little-. We just though it would be the right thing to do. And we also planned to destroy Delta Red, while we were at it. So we created the whole scheme, knowing that they would send the operative with the most experience in dealing with Shadowloo. And so, we mounted the whole "Stealing the train" operation, and Balrog was there, checking to see if they had sent Delta Red. Can you imagine the surprise when we found out that they had teamed you up with my ex-target? That was a real shock.  
-And that's how we blew our cover. Balrog told you who we were- I say.  
-Exactly. You're an intelligent guy, aren't you? Anyway, we had to re-do all of our plans, trying to include you as another target. And so, here we are. In this crappy situation. Guess that Balrog wasn't enough to stop you guys. Ahh, well- I hear a little sound, like a knife being pulled out of its sheath. Heh, guess that she still uses the same knives, in the same place. But before she can start attacking me, Cammy realizes what she was doing, and charges at her.  
-Jackson, watch out!- She says, as she throws a flying kick at April's face. Damn, that wasn't in my plan. I wanted her to get close. Cammy, I thought you trusted in me a lot more than this.  
I holster my pistol, and take out my rifle, fixing my bayonet on it. Let's try to make some poetic justice. I look at them, still fighting. I try to find my entrance, somewhere to strike. Wait a minute...Their style. They are both using the same fighting style! I knew I had seen that style somewhere. Hell, now that's strange. I guess it's true. She is a Doll, after all. Their forces are evenly matched. I watch them fight for a long time, about five minutes. They both landed a few good hits, but neither of them wants to lose.  
Then, I suddenly see my opening. I charge at her with all of my strength. She tries to cut me a little, but I dodge her blows, and manage to stab her in her shoulder. The same place, and the same weapon. She backs away a little, and looks at me with those eyes...I remember those eyes. The anger in her eyes. Burning, exploding in sheer hatred. I realize something. Something that deep inside me had always been there. Waiting.  
-Yeah, you remember that blade, don't you? Sure takes you back some time, right?- She's mine. She's mine, and no one else's. It's time to take justice in my own hands. She won't escape.  
-Well done, Jackson- Cammy says, while trying to catch her breath-. Now, let's get her to HQ for interrogation.  
She turns around, and I put her to sleep with my glove. She doesn't react. She only looks at me with sad eyes. For a moment, I think I hear her ask "Why?". There's no way that she could have seen that coming. She falls to the ground, completely asleep.  
-Damn it, I didn't want to do that- April looks at me in surprise. She didn't see it coming either.  
-Then why? Why did you do it?- She says. She is confused.  
-I did it because...because your death is in my hands. The men at HQ would rather keep you alive, making tests and all of that. But I won't let them. You're mine. Totally mine. I'll make with you whatever I please. And it won't be nice. My revenge...my friends' revenge ...will be completed. And no one is going to stand in my way. Not even my new teammate. Not my bosses. I don't care if I die, as long as I die after you. I don't care what happens to me, so long as I know I did the right thing.  
As my fist lands flat in her face, I wonder. Why did I tell her all that? Was I really talking to her? Was I just looking for a reason? An explanation for all this? And if I am, who am I really explaining this to? My boss? My dead friends? Myself? Cammy? I don't care. There's no turning back now. I can't just turn tail and run, away from April and my leaders and my friends and Cammy and everything. I can't do it, and I don't regret it. There's no escape from my revenge. And I don't even bother looking for one.

Part 22 - Last Battlefield

It's been ten days since that operation. The supposed new head of Shadowloo was just an actor called Richard, hired by Balrog and her partner for a role in a false screenplay. Balrog was captured, but managed to escape before reaching prison. He is still at large. But now, we have other things to worry about. Our new objective, Charles Jackson. According to Central Command, he is a traitor, and must be captured and face court martial. It is my duty, and Delta Red's duty to bring him in, alive. He attacked me, and disappeared with one major key to uncover the truth about my past. Wolfman wants to capture him, ASAP. I better get used to the idea. He is our enemy. He is no longer Charlie, he's just Jackson, the hunter, about to become the prey.  
After the operation, the D-11 secured the place, and found Balrog, Richard and me. But there was no sign of April, or Jackson. The following days, we tried to gather as much information as it could be possible about his whereabouts, but we lacked any kind of clues or leads. Nigel wouldn't tell us anything. He's one of the most loyal men that I have ever met. He told me that even if we took all of his belongings and left him living under a bridge, he wouldn't open his mouth against Charles. He only told us a few things. Jackson had entered his apartment that same night, explained the situation to Nigel, and he booked tickets for a flight. He didn't tell me where to. Then, Jackson got all the guns he could find, leaving almost nothing. Nigel never said if the Doll was with him or not. But there was something in his tone that made me know that he wasn't telling the truth.  
The real problem was finding the flight, and it's destination. It wasn't easy, mainly because "Jackson" is one of the most used surnames of the whole world. But then, we got hit by the divine power of coincidence. Two days ago, we saw a news flash about certain riots in south-east Asia. There were a lot of people beating each other senseless, and a huge crowd surrounding them. And suddenly, in the background, we saw a small figure dressed in a long coat, and with a Kevlar vest under it. It was Jackson, whithout any room for mistakes.  
So, he was in south-east Asia. Suddenly, everything made sense. He wanted to finish this thing in the same place where it began. He has a sense of poetic justice, after all. And our search narrowed down to a small piece of land. Or at least, smaller than the whole bloody globe. Inmediatly, Delta Red established a mobile HQ in the zone, and we started another search: the search for the small destroyed village that was Jackson's last battlefield. It wasn't easy, but our spy satellites discovered a place that looked pretty much like our objective. The place was a small clearing in the middle of the jungle, with about four or five small houses, and three were destroyed, with only pieces of wood that used to be one on top of the other lying where people used to live.  
So now, its 0425. In approximately five minutes we will begin the operation. We are having a final briefing with Col. Wolfman about the entrance methods, and about the general plan.  
-So, let's go over it one more time- He starts saying. He seems a bit nervous, like if he knew that we are about to fight something really powerful-. Alright, in five minutes we will enter the jungle. Today, we count with the assistance of four gentlemen from the SAS- The four men sitting in the second row of chairs raised their hands-. Alright, the plan is simple. Me, Cammy and two SAS operatives will enter the jungle through waypoint Alpha. Luwanda, McKoy and the remaining operatives will enter through waypoint Bravo. That way, we can cover a lot more terrain and outflank him- There was a little "hum" of approval from everyone in the campaign tent-. I want everyone to go in using a tactical column formation. I will lead the first team, and Luwanda will be leading the second team. Everyone else will stay behind with Lt. Hanna to backup us and act as mission control- He stops for a moment, and takes a deep breath-. Now listen up. I know this lad. He is one of the finest soldiers that I have ever seen, so I don't want you people to get over-confident just because we are eight against one. I've seen him take out entire platoons of enemy soldiers whithout being discovered. Cammy here has already seen him in action, so she will be able to confirm what I say.  
-That is correct, Colonel- I start saying-. He may not look like a serious man before engaging the enemy, but during an assignment, he was completely focused, showing uncanny levels of precision and an incredibly accurate mind- A deep silence fills the tent for about ten seconds, before Wolfman starts talking again.  
-Alright, lads, let's get moving. Get all of your gear, and assemble with your teams in your respective waypoints. That would be all. Good luck to everyone- We salute and exit the tent. Then, Luwanda stops me. She wants to talk to me.  
-Hey, Cammy. Tell me, is he as powerful as you and the Colonel said?- She asks me, looking curious, but with a small glance of irony.  
-Believe me. He is incredible.  
-Bloody hell! You sound like you had fallen in love with him- She smiles a little.  
-Don't get confused. I admire him, but that's all. My mind is focused on getting him.  
-I never doubted that- She wishes me good luck, and runs to meet with her squad. I do the same shortly. Wolfman is already here. He greets me and introduces me to the rest of the squad. The two operatives are a pair of good lads, McGregor and Crane. They are both armed with H&K MP-5, Navy Models. After a little discussing about Delta Red's philosophy of "No guns", the time comes, and we enter the jungle. It's not like we don't know what we are going to face inside. The problem is that we don't know what are we going to do when we find it.

Part 23 - One last thing to do

Ohh, Delta Red's here. Great. It's old Colonel Wolfman again. It's good to see that age hasn't been treating him well either. I remember when he was a young Sergeant. Always showed great leadership skills. But well, this is the situation in which we find ourselves, old friend.  
But I'll save him and my new friend for the end. Yes. First, let's take care of the second squad. I move swiftly through the jungle, and load my M4 with the "Jackson special-Improved version". This one is even more powerful, making the target fall asleep for about three hours. A natural wonder, mixed with a technical wonder. Then, I find my target. The squad is walking through a path in the jungle. Out in the open, ehh? Great, another blonde girl. Only that she is carrying that big knife. And there's that huge ball of muscles with one eye also. I better stay way out of their range, or I could get either crashed under his fists or cut open like a fish with that knife. I'm glad that they gave me enough time to be ready. But before I act, I listen. They are talking between themselves.  
-Alright boys, keep your eyes open. And take a good look around, enjoy the view!- The girl says.  
-Yeah, that's what we are doing!- The operatives from SAS say, walking behind her. Heh, I wonder what are they really staring at. Probaly not at the scenery.  
I pull out my M4 and fix my scope on it. I take a look through the scope an aim at the two SAS soldiers. One of them suddenly spots me, and yells "Sniper!", but is interrupted by one of my bullets. He falls asleep. The second soldier only manages to fire a few rounds before getting shot by my rifle. Now, the only problem is Delta Red. They are probably trying to assault me, since they don't use weapons. Alright, let's play.  
-Where is he, goddamn it?- She says, in a low voice- THERE!- She spotted me. Suddenly, the huge guy with one eye charges against me. I jump out of my hiding place and over his head. While in mid-air, I take out a pistol and shoot him four times in the back. He falls asleep shortly after. I get up and look at the girl.  
-Wow...nice moves. Now I see why Cammy likes you so much- She says, before drawing out her huge knife-. Now, let's see how you dodge this!  
She runs towards me and swings her knife above her head, as if she was trying to cut me from head to crotch. But I roll to the left and aim at her with my pistol, only to have it thrown away by her second swing.  
-Now, let's see how you fight whitout your guns. Come on!- She yells at me. She is getting excited with this fight.  
Her knife cuts through the air, almost as if it had a mind of its own. And that mind is screaming for my head. But I don't let that ruin my concentration. I try to throw a few punches, but that knife doesn't seem to slow down her reflexes. But then, she throws a horizontal cut, and I duck, dodging it. There's my opening. I throw a kick and disarm her, and then I throw another kick. This one hits her in the face. She rolls a little bit in the air, and falls to the ground. I quickly draw another pistol and aim at her, while I catch my breath.  
-You're good. I'll give you that, girl. You're a good fighter. Sorry for the kick in the face, I really don't like to beat up women- She keeps looking at me with angry eyes. That's why I don't like fighting women. Their eyes. I can't stand it-. Don't look at me that way. I didn't start this- I pull the trigger, and those inquisitive eyes close.  
I can't stop now. They won't stop me. I have one last thing to do. I get my pistol and my M4, reload them and head back to the village. I just hope that they find me soon. Come on, Cammy, don't be so stupid. I know that you can do better. I gave you all the clues that I could, so it shouldn't be that hard. I have a few things to talk about with you, and only with you. I want the world to know why I'm doing what I'm doing, and I'm ready to let them judge me. Just not now.

Part 24 - This old warrior

We heard the gunshots about three minutes ago. It must be him. Now, we have finally reached the path in the jungle where Team-B was last heard of. Wolfman inmediatly hurries next to Luwanda, and I do the same with McKoy, leaving Crane and McGregor taking care of the other two SAS operative.  
-She's alive. She's only sleeping- Wolfman says, and I say the same about McKoy shortly after. The SAS boys are alright too. Then Jackson must still have a little sanity left. He hasn't become a murderous killer, at least not so far.  
-Colonel, I want to talk about something- I tell him, trying my best to sound decided.  
-What is it, Cammy?  
-I'm requesting permission to continue the mission on my own. You and the two remaining SAS operatives should return Luwanda, McKoy and the incapacitated SAS operatives to the base. I'll take care of our target. Meet me at waypoint Delta when you secure the team- He looks at me for a moment, trying to find any trace of doubt in my look. But he can't find what doesn't exist.  
-Cammy, are you completely sure about what you are asking me to do? You're asking me to send you alone against a man armed to the teeth. A man who will not doubt if he has to pull a trigger. Are you sure that this is what you want?  
-I'm sure. I have no doubts. He's a reasonable man. I'm sure that we can find a way to avoid this from ending with the death of someone. And if it should end like that, you can be sure that I'm not going to be the dead one- He looks at me carefully, and finally cracks a little smile.  
-Alright, you have my authorization to carry on with the mission on your own. We'll rendezvous with you at waypoint Delta, ETA 20 minutes- He turns around and starts giving orders to the other SAS soldiers. Shortly after, they dissappear into the jungle, carrying the rest of the team. And I find myself alone. Suddenly, the jungle looks like a far more dangerous place, a place where I could be in the middle of someone's sights at every moment. But I can't stop, I can't give up, not now.  
I start walking through the jungle, penetrating deeper and deeper into it, watching out for any kind of boobytraps. But there are none. There is only me, the road, and whatever lies beyond it. I start running through the jungle, following the path. I want to see him one more time. I need to talk to him. I have to judge him.  
Then, I reach waypoint Delta. The ruins of a small town, of no more than five or six houses, surround me. Some are burnt, while some are only destroyed. But there are two standing. I crouch and start walking quietly to the one nearest to me, always aware of any strange sound or movement. But suddenly, I hear a small humming. I get up, and walk towards the sound. The humming becomes a voice, and the voice becomes a poem.  
-In the struggle between dark and light between all that's right and all that's wrong new warriors are always born, and still they fight.  
And so, for centuries, this war will go on.

But there is a warrior of old, who despite his age Still fights with mind and body, with tooth and claw His allies venerate his wisdom, and his enemies fear his rage For time has tempered his skills, skills that are far from raw.

In the struggle between dark and light between all that's right and all that's wrong this old warrior still fights this old warrior goes on.  
I walk a bit more, and I finally see Jackson, sitting in an old wooden chair, next to the entrance of one of the houses. He seems much older now, like if a mask had been removed from his face. But somehow, he looks happy. Even happier than before. He turns around and looks at me.  
-What do you think of it? My father wrote that poem a long time ago, while he was fighting the germans in the Ardennes forest, 1944. He wrote it covered in snow, and exhausted by the brutal battle- He gets up and looks at me, but I don't reply-. When he returned, he married my mother and had me. When the Vietnam war erupted, we were already living in England, but my father sent me to enlist in the USA, saying that "Nobody knows the true meaning of peace, until he has been through war". Of course, he never could have thought that my war would still go on, a long time after the Vietnam conflict. But now, I feel that my war has ended. It is done. I have been released- He points with his head at the door. I walk to it and see inside the house. In there, tied to a chair and looking at the floor, lies the dead body of April, one of Shadaloo's Dolls. Oh bloody hell. Escape, I must run away, I must run, go somewhere else, now...no.  
-Jackson, what happened?- He takes a deep breath.  
-I've been carrying with her all the way from England. She woke up about an hour ago, sitting in the position that you have seen. I interrogated her a bit, trying to get as much information as I could, but I didn't hear anything important, at least for me. She told me that you were a Doll too, but I already knew that. Then, she told me that you were Vega's favourite Doll. I don't care much about that either. But she didn't say anything about your family, or any clue leading to them. I am sorry- He looks into the house, and then looks back at me-. And then, I got angry. You see, I get really angry when someone knows something that I don't, and that I want to know. So what I do is ask them. But I may have asked too rough. She died. It looked like she was having a massive heart attack. Maybe I scared her too much, but that's one question that I don't have the answer to.  
-Jackson, I...I thought that we were going to fight.  
-Fights? No, I'm tired of them. As I said before, my war has ended. But yours has just begun. Each and every last one of us humans fights a war of his own against his or her enemy. But this enemy can be another man, or something much more hidden...something inside you. It can even be yourself. Like a fear, you must confront it, and defeat it. You know, I owe this decision to you.  
-To me?- There is no way that I can hide my surprise. But I wonder why.  
-Yes, you. You see, you and me are alike. We both have loose ends in our past. Revenges that need to be paid, secrets that have to be uncovered, and so on. But you, you have managed to live your life, regardless of your past. You are always cheerful, focused and light-hearted. You try to find your family, while creating a new one with the people that surround you. That is something that I haven't been able to do, yet- He looks at the sky, with that lost gaze of his. But this time, his face doesn't show pain. He shows happiness and a lightness of spirit, as if he was about to fly up to the clouds-. Now it's all clear. Deep inside me, I felt that my life was all about getting revenge. I made me believe that I couldn't live like a normal person with her still breathing, somewhere in this world. But it was all a lie. I realized that after I met you- He walks around the village, and finds a spot of land. He digs a hole in that spot, and takes out his M4 rifle. He unfixes his bayonet, and throws it in the hole. He then begins to cover the hole with dirt-. And that is all. Now, I only have one last thing to do.  
He then takes out a small box with a button. There is an antenna coming out of it. It's a detonator. We walk back a little, and he presses the button. Suddenly, the house bursted into flames, burning the corpse of the Doll and reducing everything to ashes. The final pieces of wood fall and crush everything beneath them. The black smoke rises to the sky, carrying with it the last remnants of Jackson's past.  
-Now, it is truly over- I look at him, and I recognize his face. He is back. He is now Charlie Jackson, not Jackson, the hunter.  
-So now what, Charlie? What are you going to do?  
-Do? First, this- He takes out a small black recorder and hands it over to me-. This is the recording of our small interrogation session with April. It may be more useful in your hands. Now, I hope this is enough to pay my freedom.  
-More than enough. I'll explain it to Wolfman, I'm sure he'll understand.  
-A thousand thanks. Now, I guess I'm going to get a good nice little house somewhere in Australia and fill it with any kind of things that I could ever wish, like a big bookcase, a huge TV and the best videogames console that I could get. Of course, I mean Nigel's simulator. Money's not a problem. But whatever I do, we'll see us again. Someday.  
-I will be looking forward to that moment.  
-Me too.  
Then, he walks back inside the jungle, and the trees cover his trace. Ocasionally, I see his body appear between the thick wood and the huge leaves. He walks slowly, measuring his steps. Almost like if he was hurt, like if leaving this place was hurting him. But then, he stops. He looks up, and I can see that a smile is drawn in his face. He turns back and looks at me.  
-Special Operations Recon and Assault Team, code number 781, callname "Shadow Guard". There, I've said it. That was my old squad's name- He says.  
-How do you feel, after saying that?- I answer.  
-Well, it's releasing. But now that I said it, I feel weird. I guess that things do feel more important when you have them inside you, but when they come out, they don't sound that big.  
-Everyday, you learn something new. Even when you're 60 years old- I say, as if I was an old master giving him a wise advice.  
He then looks forward, and starts running. I try to follow him with my eyes, but he totally vanishes soon after. He has finally left his past behind. And I feel happy about him. I turn around, and start walking to waypoint Delta. I sit down on the ground, and look at the jungle, waiting for the Colonel and everyone else to reach me. And before I could realize, I find myself humming the same song that Charlie was singing, whithout knowing why...This old warrior still fights, this old warrior goes on...

Final Part - The end of his trail

To: Charles Jackson From: Nigel Robbins Subject: Final report

As you requested, I hacked into MI5's computer and found Cammy's report about the operation. I had to eliminate a few parts of it, leaving only the parts that may be of particular interest for you. Of course, those are the parts regarding yourself. Well, here it is. Knock yourself out.

(after a very long (...), the part that really matters begins here) I reached waypoint D at 0440, and found the remains of a destroyed native village. After a few seconds, I found the objective, which was showing great signs of a high mental diturbance. After a few minutes of negotiation, the objective started to quiet down, becoming more and more calm with every word. After a few minutes, he was confident enough to start exposing the data that he had managed to extract from Shadowloo's genetically improved soldier, before her death. He didn't lie to me, and neither did he hide any kind of data. After that, he destroyed the remaining houses in the village, effectively burying the corpse of Shadowloo's assasin. Then, he told me that he was sorry for any kind of problem or complications that his actions could have brought to the office, and apologized to me for his actions against myself ten days ago, when we first encountered the assasin. It is my personal opinion that any charges made against Cpt. Jackson should be removed, since he provided valuable information, and even more valuable assistance to this operative during the two missions in which we teamed together. It must be noted that, 10 days ago, when the Cpt. attacked me, our mission had already been completed. This shows that he has always been focused on his objectives, showing great determination and proffesional skills when fighting the enemy. (...)

That's the most important part of the whole thing. I must say, she is a good writer. She still visits me from time to time, to say hello and maybe have lunch with me. You should join us someday. I always have a bed ready for you, you know.

I finish reading the mail, turn off the laptop and lay down for a while, looking at the grey sky. I then return to what I was doing. Through the sights, I can see that Cammy is fighting some huge punk dressed in blue and with a strange hairstyle. She is too close, goddamn it. She suddenly trips and falls, leaving her wide open to the punk's attack. the rest of the team notices it, but are too busy with the other guys. I am not. Before he can drop his fist, I shoot him in the chest, and he falls to the ground. Cammy gets up and checks on him. She realizes that he is asleep, and then looks around, confused. She looks at the building where I'm hiding, and smiles a little bit, before going back to beating up bad guys.  
-You saved me from the martial court, and I saved you from some big punk with a hair that looks like the dorsal fin of a shark- I say, to no one in particular. I get my laptop and my rifle, but I leave one of my bullets behind, where she can find it-. Now we're even.  
And so does it end. At least, for me. I just hope she has a long and happy life. Hmm, I wonder if it is too late to visit Nigel. Maybe I'll invite him a drink. Or two.  
-And after years of fight after fight He finally reaches the end of his tale This old warrior finally reaches night But wonders about everything he has made

He leaves this world, but all is not lost For there are still forces of light Who protect the fragile balance Between good and evil, day and night.  
Yeah, that's a good ending for the song...

THE END 


End file.
